Renegade
by KitCat 1995
Summary: Sariel. Falling for love? Now let's add the deception of the General of Heaven. All for Lucifer? Oh now throw in the Apocalypse? OFC/Lucifer. OFC/Michael. Warnings for - Violence, Porn and Deception... And oh! Alcoholism!
1. Chapter 1

**Renegade.**

So um hey guys! I've been writing this for years and I'm only now coming to terms that it's not my baby (*Gasp!* _MY BABY!_) so I hope you fellows like it! Because I love it, it's my baby and I love you so here! Read! Enjoy!

* * *

_Dreams/ the voices in your head_

*sound effects and movements*

"speech"

'thoughts'

DRAMATIC EFFECT!

* * *

**8 months ago.**

"YOU KNEW YOU WERE WALKING A THIN LINE! YET YOU LET ALISTAIR LIVE!" Roared Zachariah.

"My apologies, it wasn't like I planned for him to knock me out and escape." I spoke trying to keep my cool but inside the one thing I would love to do above all others is to shove my sword down into that mouth the Bastard so loves using.

"I CANNOT JUST LET THIS GO!" he sighed "Sariel, you are a traitor, you helped Lucifer! And now this! *Sigh* for the greater good you are banished from heaven for all eternity!" Zach roared! Anger and bile glaring in his eyes.

I thought 'That DICK! He can't banish me who the hell does this fucker think he is, I'm a fucking higher rank than this asshole! What the fuck does he think he's playing at? He has to pay for this bloody insult! Nobody's gonna care if I kill just one stupid seraphim'

So in an instant, I grabbed my sword, sliced across his stomach and was just about to bring it down through Zachariah's throat when I felt a pair of strong hands pulling me backwards and pinning me down!

"MICHAEL!" I was shocked that He, of all people had decided to intervene!

"Sariel… I vouched for you when my brother abandoned us and now you do this? How can you acting on these impulses, it only ever leads for trouble! Now stop this, please don't make things any worse" Michael Pleaded.

"Worse? How can I make things worse Michael? I'm going to fall, please…" Michael liked me, no doubt about it, I was Lucifer's lover and they are so similar in so many ways so I guess I like him to but it's just that I love Lucifer, so I played with this Archangels longings just for a bit longer…. just for Lucifer.

"Leave now and we won't bother you, Rebel any more and we will be forced to kill you! Sariel, I suggest you leave." Michael said with a serious tone but the hurt in his eyes was obvious, to be honest I kinda felt sorry for him.

I stared at him acting shocked and hurt but I could tell that Michael was distraught, I was his weakness.

So I left from heaven with Michaels reassurances that he'd get this mess sorted out if I did some good things down on Earth…

* * *

**Present day.**

*Crunch* I felt the bones of my vessel pop as I awoke from her bed; she was just a rather wealthy bar manager from Detroit.

"Just another day in paradise" I muttered sarcastically as I walked over to the mirror to inspect this vessel. She had long feathered dark brown hair; steely blue grey eyes, her body was quite strong but not bulky and medium height, all in all I though this vessel looked quite good!

"I need a shower though".

It had been almost a year or so since I left, I had been trying to find Alistair or anyone of importance downstairs without altering the people upstairs, so far no luck. I had made a "Friend" though, More of an acquaintance, a low level demon names Lukas; I had found him skulking around my vessels apartment…. Pervert. I beat him to near oblivion when he finally piped up that he knew Alistair. I thought 'great now I'm gonna have to heal the fucker', and well now he pops in and out with new information.

I came out of the shower with a towel around me and looked for something to wear. 'This one, No, that one' I thought as I picked up a dark grey hoodie 'Nahh'.

*BAM*

Lukas burst through the door and startled me so that I dropped the towel!

"LUKAS HAS ENTERED THE BUILDING... Hey Sariel, nice tits!" Lukas yelled slamming open the door while eyeing me up.

"Lukas! I'm gonna kill you one of these days!" I grabbed the nearest thing and launched it at him; it was an empty vodka bottle. "Now turn around so I can get dressed!"

"Okay, okay!" he turned around while I got dressed, a grey blue T-shirt, dark wash jeans and a pair of high heeled boots. I studied the back of Lukas for a second. His short light brown hair, strong build I wondered what he would do if I attacked him?

"You can turn around now" I called flattening down my shirt, he span around and flashed me one of his trade mark naive smiles.

"I've got something to show you" he said in a sing song voice as he did a little dance.

"Alright… what is it?" I cocked my head slightly to the side and smiled sweetly.

"You'll have to come with me" he motioned me towards the door and lead me to his car, a dark blue 1968 dodge charger, I got in and asked him again, "Where are we going Lukas?"

"Come on Sariel you don't want to spoil your surprise" he laughed as we drove off; I wasn't too fussed about Lukas's mystery drive I could kill him easily enough and fly off afterwards.

When we arrived the sun was just going down behind an old rusty warehouse, I looked at Lukas in mild confusion and he said "Don't worry the real surprise is inside" I eyed him suspiciously but what's the worst that could happen?

I let him lead me inside and into what seemed like a normal living room, there was a sofa, a couple of chairs and a soft light coming from the candles around the room but as inspected the room more closely I noticed that there was someone sitting in the corner.

"It's nice to see you again Sariel" Alistair called from his chair across the room, "I heard you're out of heaven, I'm hurt you haven't called".

"Sorry, I lost your number" I gave him a half smile

"Awwww and no 'its great to see you' I mean after you let me go and all!"

"Don't tempt me Alistair; I can kill you with a flick of this pretty wrist, Now where is he?"

Alistair became serious, "You can't go to him until you've proven yourself".

I glared at him, "Prove myself? What is this, some fucking collage initiation?"

"Just show me that your powers haven't been going to waste with all those shiny assed picks."

"Fine, Lukas? Come over here for a second will you?" I called out with an outstretched arm.

"Yeah sure, what's up?" he asked walking over to me.

"I just want you to know that there no hard feelings between me and you and uh I'm just going to kill you now!" I smiled, quickly pulling my concealed blade out and ramming it through his jaw!

"You fucking bitch!" He tried to yell whilst holding his jaw, when noticed that I was going to stab him again he tried to smoke out of his vessel!

"Oh no you don't you fucker!" I growled, switching hands to force the smoke back inside his body then doing the whole 'Hand of God' thing and vaporized the sap! I lent down to wipe the blood off my knife on his shirt.

*Clap, Clap, Clap*

"Very nice" Alistair said with an unusually impressed tone. "Nice method leaves a lovely smell of burnt flesh too huh!"

"I didn't come to discuss cooking methods with you, I came to see him. *Sigh* so can I see him now?" I asked annoyed at the fact that I had managed to get blood on my favorite jeans. (Not the jeans!)

"Of course," Alistair smiled and snapped his fingers!

Within seconds we were in a completely different environment. A big room with floor to ceiling windows over looking a city, it appeared as if we landed in a living room, I looked to the right to see a spiral staircase leading to a balcony like second floor, leaning over that balcony was a man, quite an attractive man but just from the way he was looking at me, I could tell it was Lucifer.

"Thank you Alistair, you can leave now" his voice was almost a beautiful as it was back in heaven; Alistair vanished before I could turn back; not that I'd want to with this sort of sight before my eyes.

"It's been along time Sariel" he said as he came down the stairs. I smiled as he walked down the stairs, "Too long" I replied.

"Did you do everything I asked you to?" Lucifer asked as he came down the stairs.

"Of course, I'm even managing to manipulate Michael" he smiled down at me and then snaked his hand around the back of my head brushing my cheek as he went, he slowly lent in and gently brushed his lips against mine, my breath hitched as he came closer and kissed me, just briefly, I sighed in disappointment as he pulled back.

"I have great plans, Sariel, I'm going to exterminate this world and make it my own and you, shall be the one who stands at my side, when I destroy God and anyone else who stands in my way"

"You know I'll always be yours my love, now and in death" I smirked, curling my fingers into his shirt and dragged him down to kiss me.

* * *

**Lucifer's POV.**

I laughed into that kiss before breaking off, moving to her ear and breathed in it, "Then how bout we get a little violent?"

I grabbed Sariel by the shoulders and harshly shoved her against the wall! I then nuzzled into her neck to begin sucking and biting into her sensitive skin. She moaned as I started to run my hands over her jeans. I soon found the pocket in which she keeps her knife; I pulled out the quirky little blade and broke away from Sariel's neck to show her what I had.

The look Sariel gave me could have turned anyone on, male or female! I place my hand on her shoulder and began to drag the tip of the knife up her leg, chest and then down her arm. I slipped the knife into her skin and listened to the hiss in her breath; I smiled at her and then swiftly brought the knife down the entire length of her arm she yelped at the unexpected pain!

"Shhhh" I cooed as I lent down and sucked off the blood that was running off her arm. She tasted like Alcohol and Candy, I wanted more but when I looked down again, to my annoyance the wound was already healed!

Then Sariel's possessive side came out! She grabbed my shoulders and shoved me off the wall and into the center of the room; she attacked my mouth, desperate to dominate it! While I was distracted by Sariel chewing on my lip, her hands moved down to my jeans and tried to undo the buckle! I laughed cruelly when she got frustrated with the human device and just tore them away!

Slowly she made a trail down from my lips and into the crook of my neck, teasing me until she bit down, breaking the skin! I moaned loudly and pulled her closer to me realizing the only thing between us was these human clothes, I snapped my fingers and made the both of us appear upstairs. By the bed. Naked.

I grabbed Sariel, tore her away from my neck where she was licking the blood off and threw her on the bed. I followed her, she fought to be on top for awhile but quickly succumbed to me as I slipped my fingers into her hot core and methodically brought her higher getting all the right places!

"L-Lucifer" she moaned, hips bucking to my fingers! I smiled at the sight but then cruelly pulled my fingers out!

"Please, Lucifer, more" she whimpered.

"Not yet, Sariel, we don't want you all worn out now do we?"

"No, n-no we don't"

"Good, come here"

I pulled her up into a sitting position, my half hard dick pressed into her stomach as she wrapped her legs around me!

"Sariel I want to feel your wings, spread them out for me" I whispered seductively in her ear.

She nuzzled her face into my neck as she unfurled, the most beautiful wings God ever gave an angel, they were long had the color of a dark night sky and streaking gold stars that were also silky smooth and, oh! Full of sensitive nerves! It was like all the sexual organs jammed into one space, with the sensitivity on high!

I ran my hands through them lightly, she shivered at first but then a small moan came out of her and she began to move her hands down my bare chest and gripped my half hard cock. She slowly slid her finger from the base of my shaft all the way to its tip, before she began to ever, ever so slowly move her way down my body and onto the floor, pulling me to the edge of the bed with her wings. She took the end of my hard dick in her mouth and began to suck!

A strangled groan escaped my lips and I tangled my hands in her wings causing her to take more of me in her mouth! She took me in inch by inch until I was buried deep within her, she slowly began to pull her head back sliding her tongue along it's sensitive underside, I moaned softly as she bobbed her head throughout it's length and hollowing her cheeks at it's head!

Just as I was about to blow, Sariel had begun to softly rub my balls sending the most pleasing sensations throughout my body! Finally I reached my climax when she moved to its head, sucking at it hard; I came all down her throat! She sucked me dry before hungrily sliding back up my chest and then trying again to dominate my mouth. I could taste my own cum on her tongue as she kissed me desperately, teeth clashing; she started to grind her body over mine as I fingered the base of her wings!

"Lucifer, I want your wings now!" Sariel demanded into my mouth; her nails raking my body as I fingered another nerve!

"As you wish" I swiftly unfurled them and pushed Sariel onto her back. She wrapped her legs around me, lying there with an undying hunger and curled her fingers in my wings, setting off the numerous nerves that lay there and causing me to become so painfully hard!

A low moan vibrated through my throat as she fisted her fingers in the soft feathers at the base of my wings!

"So you like that!" she growled in my ear while tugging at some of my feathers!

I didn't reply; I just smirked knowingly before I slid my dick into her not waiting for her acceptance and started pounding her like a drum!

"AHH LUCIFER!" She screamed tearing out the feathers she had been tugging at, I groaned as they fell around us!

She's soooo fucking PERFECT!

I felt her begin to tighten around me as her moans became louder, I was close, and I could feel it!

She screamed as she orgasmed, I gave two last deep thrusts and came with her slowly pumping through the orgasm before collapsing on the bed next to her.

She curled up next to me before drifting something that resembled sleep, I just lay there and let my thoughts be at rest so I could recharge.

* * *

**Michael P.O.V**

"I don't care how you do it Zachariah, make Dean Winchester say YES!" I yelled at the pathetic excuses of a seraph, "And if you find that, that one little word is sooo hard to get out of his mouth, find me another solution!" I was pissed off that was for sure and the fact that I had to exile Sariel wasn't helping my mood!

"Yes sir" Zachariah bowed before flying off, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

'Gahhh I hate being bound like this sometimes, having to do everything that dad tells us to do, I mean he gives us these life altering missions to do and then he just buggers off and abandons us to look after his 'Greatest Creation' I mean seriously we were here first, how can he call them his greatest creations when there just disgusting, pathetic humans! URGH I sound just like Lucifer right now! No I shall not do that I'm a good son, I will continue to do Gods work!'

I snapped my fingers and made maps of earth, hell and heaven appear and attempted to locate Sariel for the third time, she was bound to pop up sometime soon!

"*Sigh* Zachariah!" I called out.

"Yes sir" he trembled which I could understand, He's not doing his FUCKING JOB!

"What progress have you made?" I growled out.

"I found a backup plan, if Dean doesn't say yes, then there is always his brother, not Sam but Adam, we could manipulate him to be your vessel"

I looked away deep in thought, "Give Dean another chance to say yes, if he doesn't comply… go with the backup, although I would preferably go into my true vessel but if I must, I will accept Adam".

"It's shall be done sir!"

'Hurry up!' please…

* * *

So there we go! First chapters out! On the wave length of the internet. Be gentle with me it's my baby! So uh yeah, my own personal brand on perversion and heartache and well AWESOMENESS! No I'm kidding. Love me I love you!

Review put my nerves at ease! PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

So guys I'm going to be posting these on a regular basis because I've been writing it for ages and just want to get it out there! Let you guys enjoy it, not just the few folks I let read it off my laptop. (Because I love you and everything!)

Have fun!

* * *

**Sariel's POV**

'Mmmm this cold, I missed this.' I thought as I was wrapped around Lucifer's vessel letting all the anxiety of being in heaven float away.

I felt him shift out of my reach as he stood up off the bed.

"*sigh* Work calls" he leaned down and planted a heavy kiss on me.

"Well don't keep me waiting to long!" I said stretching, "I'll just have to go have some of my own fun while you're out!" He laughed at me warmly before disappearing.

I sat there on the bed alone thinking of ways to entertain myself.

"What to do…. What to do? Oh I know lets go get drunk! Maybe 'interact' with some of these humans while I'm at it!"

I rolled over to the edge of the bed and stood up, stretching some more, cracking and popping my vessels bones, I glanced downwards, "Right I guess I need clothes" I hopped over to the where my undies had been slung over the coffee table.

I pulled them on and went hunting for my other clothes.

"Argh! Fucking hell! There's blood all over them! I wonder if Lucifer's lackeys have got any spare clothes." I stood there just in my underwear and called out, "Hey… HELLO is there anybody around?"

I sensed someone come in, I turned around to view a dark haired female demon.

"Is there anything you require miss?" lackey #1 asked.

"Yeah, I need clothes, preferably these sizes" I handed her the clothes.

"Can I assume you would like these washed as well?" she asked me gesturing to the clothes.

"Yeah thanks and can I get the clothes soon please?"

"Yes miss, right away!" she disappeared, so I waited patiently.

I stared aimlessly wandering around the room; just waiting for lackey #1 came back. It didn't take long for her to come back, she held out two out fits for me to choose from. One was a sleek black dress and the other was some grey jeans that had a hint of brown and a black waistcoat.

"I'll take the jeans please but if you can leave the dress for me that would be great!" I said happy at her choices.

"Of course miss" she put the clothes down on the chair and left.

I looked at myself in the mirror and decided I need a shower before I go out, so after a few minutes I located the bathroom and my first thought was 'Bloody hell! This place is gorgeous! Look at that bath and oh that shower looks amazing!' so I excitedly stripped off, walked into the rather impressive shower and looked at the control panel.

'Hmmmm steam shower or pressure… lets go pressure and hot water!'

I set shower and let the hot water pummel the vessel!

'Ah this is amazing!' After awhile, I finally got out of the shower then prettied myself up, got dressed and flew to a decent bar!

Sitting down at this bar I ordered a whole bottle of vodka and played for it with some guy's wallet I had stolen on the way in; out of sheer interest I decided to look at the ID in the wallet.

'Dean Winchester? Now where have I heard that name before?'

"Hey Dean just remember your paying!" this giant brown haired moose of a man told his, well! Rather hot counterpart!

"Yeah hold on a sec, let me get my wallet man" Dean replied fishing into his jacket pockets.

"Umm excuse me, are you Dean Winchester?" I asked in my sweet voice tapping on his shoulder.

"I'll be who ever you want me to babe!" he replied with a playboy charm.

"Ha well I don't you to be Dean Winchester so I can keep his money ya see, I already bought myself a drink" I smirked taking a swig of my vodka, they both laughed at my joke! 'One of the perks of having an angelic humor!'

"So I'm Dean and this is my brother Sam, how bout I buy you another drink umm"

"Sariel, names Sariel and yeah I'll have another bottle of vodka please"

"What like the Archangel?" Sam asked curiously as Dean called for the drinks.

"Yeah my parents thought it would be nice since she was an angel of healing. But on the flip side Sariel was also an angel of death, so I don't know… I think my parents were just weird!" I joked.

"We can relate to that!" they both laughed!

So after awhile we were still chatting and I kept trying to place where I'd heard the name Winchester before? I am so bad at remembering names… faces I can do but names there just all the same mush to me!

Roughly after an hour of chatting Sam excused himself and went back to his motel room meanwhile I just kept chatting with Dean as he got more and more drunk!

"Soooo Dean-o I haven't actually asked yet, what do you do for a living?"

"Well a number of things, we travel around a lot but right now were gonna stop the apocalypse!" Dean started laughing and then it finally clicked

'Dean Winchester was Michael's vessel! So that must mean Sam was Lucifer's! Fuuuuuuucckk I've got to get out of here! I know Michael or some angel would be watching these two!'

"Wow is that the time I've got to get home, my boyfriend will be wondering where I am, let me call you a cab Dean-o" I said with another one of my sweet smile.

"Ok Sariel, y-you get me a cab then and a kiss goodnight" I laughed as we walked out of the bar, I signaled one of the taxi cabs over to us.

"Good night Dean" I leaned and gave him a small kiss, which he deepened by snaking his hand round the back of my neck, he reeked of alcohol! I broke away first with an amused look on my face, Thank dad he was a decent guy before other wise I would have hit him for being so forward! I mean Lucifer's the only one for me!

"Good night Sariel" he smiled drunkenly as the taxi drove off.

I stood there for a minute before I felt an odd presence… it was angelic but I don't think I knew them… Maybe I could get some information from them?

I scanned the area and saw who I was looking for he was about 5'11, dark hair, tan colored trench coat and these lovely bright blue eyes.

"Um excuse me, Hi! I'm just a bit lost at the moment can you tell me where am I?" I acted like a slight damsel in distress, no angel can resist that! It's something to do with the whole helping people vibe!

"Chicago, Illinois outside the Heralds bar" he spoke in a very direct fashion.

"Thank you, I'm Sariel, what about you" I extend my hand to shake his.

"Castiel"

"So can I give you a message for Michael or do I have to go and talk to someone else, please don't make me talk to Zachariah!"

"Wait, Who are you and how do you know about Angels?" he had an adorable confused look on his face and his head was tilted slightly to the side!

"Silly, I am an angel! An archangel actually, I'm surprised you didn't recognize me Castiel? So can you deliver a message back to heaven for me?"

"I'm afraid I can't do that, I fell for not wanting the apocalypse and protecting the Winchesters but on a good note Zachariah dead."

"Well thank fuck for that! Who killed him?"

"Dean Winchester and I'm sorry if I appear to be being blunt but don't you have orders to kill me on sight?"

"What just because you fell? Look bro I've fallen so many times now! Let's see there was the time I fell to earth to enjoy the daughters of men and then there was the time when Lucifer fell, they didn't like me just because I was dating the guy and then there's now! For trying to kill an asshole below my rank only to have him killed by a human!"

"Dean Winchester is no ordinary human though; I would think you would have realized that by now."

"That I have, he certainly is unique. So Castiel it was nice talking to you brother, see ya around" I smiled and began walking off.

"Sariel, why don't you try praying to send your message?" I stopped and looked back.

"You know what Castiel, that's a good idea. See ya around."

I flew off to my apartment, to pray.

* * *

I sat on my plush red leather couch and started to pray.

"Michael...I'm not sure if you can hear me or if the message is being scrambled. Anyway I just wanted you to know, that I'm trying down here and that I miss you. I've gotta say I even miss your bad jokes and your over protective behavior. I heard Zachariah's dead, hate to say it but he deserved it, he was extremely prideful… and a jerk! Anyway I uh just wanted to tell you that you're missed, so uh I miss you? Yeah ok, I'm gonna go now and drown myself in vodka, which I have to go and purchase … see ya then." I sighed and walked out the door, heading down to the liquor store at the end of the street.

When walked into my apartment and soon realized I wasn't alone…

"Hello Sariel, I got your message"

"Michael!" I said happily, I turned around to look at his vessel, about 6'1, short blonde hair, blue eyes, very VERY hot (But not as hot as Lucifer!)

"You got a vessel then, that's good! I met your true vessel in a bar, he was nice"

"Sariel… I missed you" he said looking up with those blue eyes.

I walked over to him and hugged his vessel burying myself in his shoulder.

"Shhhh it's alright Sariel, we can go home soon, just a little while longer and we can be together" he moved my chin up to face him, I stared into those blue eyes… a single thought flittered across my mind, 'I'm on the right side wasn't I?' he leaned down and kissed me softly.

I moaned and deepened the kiss, tugging on his shirt. 'Ah so sweet, so warm…'

After awhile he broke the kiss planting smaller, reassuring ones on my face as he pulled himself back up to face me.

"I'm sorry, I have to go I'm needed. I'll get everything sorted out and then" he gave me a small kiss, "We can resume this" he smile sweetly and left.

I fell onto my old leather couch, still reeling from the thoughts and actions I had experienced.

'I am on the right side? Why did I react that way for Michael? What will Lucifer think! Shit, what the hell am I doing!'

'Lets just get your clothes packed, you can tell Lucifer you were still playing your role as his spy… Urgh why do things have to get complicated?'

So I packed my things, slipped on my leather jacket, did a spell so I couldn't be traced and flew off back to Lucifer's apartment.

* * *

I looked around, Lucifer still wasn't back yet.

"Damn I need some entertainment!" I dumped my stuff in the wardrobe and called out,

"Hellllllooooo demonic lackey number 1"

The same small woman from before, popped out from the shadows.

"Is there anything I can do for you Miss?" she asked.

"Yeah, what do you guys do around here? Like for entertainment?"

"Well Alistair has his rack… but the rest of us have this place, when we're not working we go there, there's drinking, gambling, fighting, there are usually some live meals! It's run by a guy named Seth, Nicest demon you'll ever meet!" the woman said slightly giddy.

"Huh, sounds fun! Where is it?"

"Oh um two blocks over, there's a red door at the end of the ally by the crossroads, just go through the back door and follow the stairs that should lead you to the Underground."

"Cool, see you later then ummm, what's your name?"

"Rachel"

"Well thanks Rachel, see ya later!" I departed the apartment building and followed the directions she gave me.

It didn't take long for me to find the red door, I followed the extensive passage way down to another door, it kinda reminded me of the Egyptian temples, I had to go there once, I killed a couple of first born sons! (I was filling in for a friend.)

I opened the now Blue steel door, only to be blasted by loud rock music and the sent of blood!

"Ohhhh this is my kind of place!" I laughed!

I threaded my way though out the mass of moving bodies, there was a boxing ring towards the right hand side of the place and to the left a poker table both filled with demons having fun!

I came up to the bar and was soon greeted by this guy that could have passed as a modern rock god!

"Sup, what can I get ya?" I assumed this guy was Seth.

"Uh yeah, well your strongest vodka, none of that pissy weak shit but the Strong stuff!" I sat down letting my long hair fall forwards.

"Ok, by the way you're speaking you wana start up a tab?" he asked reaching under the bar to get a shot glass and the large bottle.

"Ohhhh yeeaahh, under the name Sariel" I said ignoring the glass and started chugging the bottle!

"Okay…"

After another bottle of Vodka I got up (Only slightly drunk) and made my way to the boxing ring where two demons where going at it!

I began laughing and then declared at them,

"PATHECTIC!" I began to step into the ring "Now I want both of you pussies to come at me!" I took off my jacket, hung it over the corner before draining the remainder of my vodka "Although I wouldn't hold back if I were you… you might get hurt!"

At first they looked a bit bewildered but they came at me all the same.

I laughed happily before Capoeira style kicking his head in! The other guy came at me from the side but I just swatted him away like the pathetic bug he was!

"COME ON, your no fun!" I looked down at there mangled bodies, "Awwww your both dead are you? ALRIGHT WHO'S NEXT IN LINE?"

Demon after demon came up, they are such worthless creatures I soon dispatched of most of the bars population.

But sadly after awhile the quality of fighters went down so I gave a small bow and just drunk the rest of the night way! (Thank Fuck this place had one of the biggest wine cellars I had ever seen! By the end of the night I had drained about a third of the cellar and was completely and utterly smashed!)

I awkwardly flew back to my apartment, not wanting to lead anybody to Lucifer accidentally!

So I wandered around the apartment knocking things over, banging into walls all the while giggling my head off!

"I'm a giggler so what! I bet you do something weird to! Whoooooo conversations with myself whoooo!"

I continued stumbeling around the apartment but after knocking one too many items over I decided that it's better to just go lay down.

I plopped down onto my bed and just watched the room spin… and spin… and spin…

And I passed out…

I woke up in the morning with the mother of all hangovers! I got up and awkwardly walked to the bathroom to run a bath. Once the bath was filled I zapped the holy destroyer of hangovers into my hand! I stripped, slipped into the hot bubbly water and began to sip the hangover cure.

After a few hours as the bath water had cooled and I felt somewhat better the hangover was dissipating, a few more hours and I would be as right as rain. I decided just instead of continuing to torture myself with being awake with this hangover I should just sleep it off! So I got up out of the bath and dried off, then began to rummage through the wardrobe to pull out an old checkered shirt, I slipped it on before slipping under the bed sheets.

It wasn't long before I fell asleep… but the dreams I have seem to have a will of there own.

"_Sariel, come over here and see this. It's beautiful" Michael called from over by the slivery pond._

_I walked over and tried to see what he was looking at…_

"_I don't see it Michael? What's so beautiful?" I said still trying to see it._

"_Don't you see it? It's you!" He smiled and gestured at my reflection._

_I smiled back at him._

"_Thank you Michael but I still don't think that think you are just saying that to stroke my ego though." I said slipping my feet __into the pond for them to be graced by the fish._

"_What me? Never!"_

"_You can't lie to me Michael, I know that look." I smirked teasing him gently as I sat down next to him._

"_What look? The look you can't disagree with?" He chuckled softly._

"_No the only look I think I couldn't disagree with would be that cute little face you make when you try to issue out orders." I laughed pinching his cheek._

"_I don't make a face!" Michael defended before laughing and moving closer to me going to wrap his arms around me, like one would do to a lover._

"_Michael, we talked about this… I- I can't… not yet… not after him." I sighed sadly and I watched Michael's face lose that jovial charm._

"_I'm sorry I was to forward, I apologize… I- I've got to go. But I'll always be there for you, you know that right?" Michael's face spoke of an untold pain and longing that he'd never voice._

"_I know it, thank you for understanding Michael." I smiled squeezing his hand lightly trying to reassure that sad face away._

The dream faded away as I watched Michael walk into the distance before it was replaced with another…

"_Michael!" I panted, gripping my hands through his silky golden wings!_

"_Your so beautiful Sariel!" he dropped his head to suck on the crook of my neck while he kept grinding inside of me!_

_I moaned as he kept hitting all the nerves inside my body at once! I dug my hand into his wings some more and listened to his guttural moan, 'It's so warm! And sooo good!'_

"_Don't stop Sariel!" he jerked his hips down harder causing me to tighten my grip!_

The dream began to fade out on the fast paced, sweat slicked bodies as I started to stir.

I rolled over in my bed, it seemed like late afternoon. The dying sun was flittering through the windows, casting shadows along most of the knocked over items in the apartment but there was one thing that wasn't there before, well two things actually!

On the coffee table the was a red square shaped box, in front of it a small note but slouching on the sofa lay Michael.

"Ah your awake, you must have been in bad shape if you slept! How are you feeling?"

"Um ok, I guess…. what are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you were ok, we heard about this demon massacre and well I saw the aftermath, I was just a bit worried."

"Ha worried about me? Thank you Michael!" I chuckled pulling my shirt down from where it had ridden up.

He smiled and walked over to sit on the edge of the bed!

I smiled but as he moved to lie down, my mind began to flick back to the dream I just had, the sweat slicked bodies.

"So Sariel what were you dreaming about?" Michael asked with a small grin on his face as he pulled me closer to him, the warm metal of the ring he was wearing seeping into my cheek.

I grinned diabolically and replied, "Oh not much you know, this and that"

He smiled before moving closer and asking. "Was this part of them?" He gently kissed me, flicking his tongue against my lower lip, asking for permission to enter.

* * *

**Michael's POV**

I licked across her lips asking for entrance and was pleased when she opened; our tongues darted across each other's; even when she has just woken up she still tastes like fresh apples!

I moaned into her lips as I moved over her; discarding the sheets. I moved to nibble on her ear,

"I know what you were dreaming about Sariel" I slipped my hand up her side and slowly started to caress her breasts,

"And I know you liked it" I let my tongue slip out and slide along her jaw bone, enticing a moan from her lips.

"I might like it but I think you'll like this!" she pulled my head to face her before she crashed down into an earth shattering kiss, teeth clashing! Tongues colliding! And when we broke apart our lips were slightly swollen and slightly bloody.

I gave a low growl before moving to hastily unbutton her shirt as she was tearing off mine! Once I had gotten the damn shirt off I was pleased to see that she had nothing on underneath, just her creamy white breasts! I stooped down to take one of the hardened nipples into my mouth, sucking on it, grazing it with my teeth while my hands traced various sigils over her skin.

She moaned and moved her hands to my bare back, trying to find something to hold onto! One of my hands skimmed down between her legs and slowly began to trace its way up towards her center.

That's when I felt the soft tips of her dark feathered wings drift lightly over my back. I gave one last nip at her chest before moving myself back up her body and pulling her up into my lap. She buried her face into my neck as I slipped my fingers into her wings and giving a low vibrating moan that coursed through me, making me harder. I decided to thread my wings with hers, I let them expand from my shoulder blades and let my golden wings meld with her black ones, the threads of gold in both pairs of wings getting lost with the others.

It was like someone had struck a match and dropped it in gasoline! The sensation of nerve on nerve especially in the wings was AMAZING!

I began to stroke up the inside of her thigh with one of my long feathers, tracing it over her mound causing soft moans to fall from her lips. I kept tracing my hands softly over her body, sending her into squirming mess underneath me! Suddenly Sariel arched upwards and dug her nails into my wing bone and growled at me.

"Michael, Enough foreplay, Please me or I satisfy myself!" she grinded herself against my hard on, making me need that release so badly but oh how I really wanted to make her beg for it!

I gave a twisted laugh and just began to tease her slowly grinding over her, letting the pressure build up enough for her to become so hot and desperate for it.

"You are really sadistic Michael you know that! Now fuck me Michael!" she arched over my aching dick, sending pleasure shooting though my body!

"Only cause you asked sooo nicely Sariel"

I roughly grabbed her slender hips and slid myself inside her, feeling her tight muscles clench around me! I only gave her a second's reprieve before pulling out and slamming harshly back into her, setting a fast and hard pace!

I could feel the sweat slide off my forehead as I pounded into her and how her hot breath licked across my neck like the way a destructive fire licks at the roof beams.

"You are amazing" I panted, kissing her cheek softly, like a polar opposite to my cock slamming into her over and over again!

I let my wings beat slightly, sending cooling air down around our overheated bodies as we grew closer to the edge. Sariel began to buck her hips up to meet mine, breathing heavily and digging her hands into the bed sheets so hard they began to tear under strain!

"Michael!" she screamed as her walls closed around me sending me over the edge, unleashing everything inside her, striking out my wings behind me as we rode through the waves of pleasure!

Finally I collapsed next to her, panting heavily!

I pulled her close to me and wrapped my arms around her, kissing her gently, just holding her next to me like I have wanted to do all these years!

'She's finally mine' I thought to myself holding Sariel close!

* * *

**Sariel P.O.V**

'Well it's not like I didn't enjoy that, oh believe me I enjoyed that! It was… well, Heavenly! But it's just; I'm playing my role still! I shouldn't feel… well guilty! Why do I feel guilty? I wonder if Lucifer will get mad at me for fucking his brother. He's never been mad at me before, why would he be mad at me for doing what he told me to? Well he didn't tell me to fuck Michael! Argh why does it have to be so damn comfortable in his arms, it's so much warmer than Lucifer's… maybe I'll just play my role for a little bit longer…' I shifted my neck to let him kiss it some more. Giving him a chuckle as he kissed harder!

I rolled over to see him supporting on his elbow with a lazy grin, looking absolutely delicious! Muscled chest, his hair disheveled and lips still so alluring, I couldn't resist them!

I leaned up to his lips and kissed them gently but when he tightened his grip around me, it turned intense as we fought for dominance! I managed to roll us over so I was on top, pinning him with a kiss that was becoming violent! I smirked and sat up over him spanning my hands over his chest, spreading out my black and gold wings out into the air!

I slowly slid down, in between his legs, I watched him as he looked at me with curiosity before I turned my gaze to the slightly soft cock in front of me.

With Michael's still confused gaze on me, I think he soon understood what I was doing when I slowly wrapped my tongue around the underside of his cock tasting his cum as I moved up from its base to the slick tip! I managed to hear a muffled groan as Michael slipped his head back into the pillow as I began to lap my tongue down his hardening cock! As I came up to its tip which was already slick with previous cum, I swirled my tongue around the tip and listened to him become undone!

"Now who's the sadistic one Sariel?"

I took the tip of his gloriously delicious cock and chuckled at his comment sending vibrations down his length!

He gave an incredibly large moan, gripping his hands along my wing bones which caused me to gasp and take in more of him!

"Sariel" he moaned, thrusting slightly into my mouth.

I slowly sucked down the entire length of him before letting his beautifully hard cock out with a *pop*.

I slowly grinded myself back up his muscled chest, biting and sucking it, He clung to my wings threading his fingers over the sensitive joints!

"You are just diabolical! And you say I'm sadistic!" Michael teased, he flipped us over and pinned me with my hands above my head, nuzzling into my neck!

"Well let me return the favor!"

He snapped his fingers making black ropes appear, strapping me to the bed poles, spread out like a pinned butterfly!

He folded his golden wings in front of him so they could trace their way over my body, outlining every muscle, every bone, everything! And when he got bored of that which took about 10 minutes he started to lean down a suck on every piece of soft flesh he could find! My head was spinning; I struggled to move, to grab at him, to force him down to relieve this damn heated sensation!

Michael sensed my growing impatiens and moved up to nibble on my ear lobe.

"Is there anything you'd like to say Sariel?" he asked in between pants, still sucking my lobe!

I craned my head to look him in the eyes and said deeply.

"Fuck me Michael, Now!"

We glanced at each other, eye's full of lust and need! He snapped his fingers and made the ropes disappear. I instantly engulfed him with my wings, my hands fisting themselves in his hair, pulling him forcefully down into hungry, violent kiss! He then started to slam into me, fast! I kissed him harder, bucking my hips to meet his moving ones, sliding my hands to fist in his wings as he had done to mine. We kept moving together, I finally broke apart from his lips and moved into his neck, moaning and whispering his name!

After what seemed like hours of pure pleasure, we both finally hit the edge, I held onto him like my life depended on it as he kept pumping through our orgasms!

Finally after we were too tired to move (And that's a HUGE thing for us angels!) Michael collapsed on the bed next to me.

He smiled at me and pulled me close, wrapping his arms around me. I looked up and ran my fingers through his soft blonde hair and gave him a soft kiss on his swollen lips, before rolling back over and tucking myself under his wing.

"I love you Sariel" he whispered in my ear.

"I love you to Michael"

After that as I lay there satisfied I allowed myself to curl up next to Michael and drift off to sleep with thoughts of Lucifer circling my mind.

* * *

**Lucifer P.O.V**

I stood there in an empty apartment; it was ridiculous of me to believe that she would wait here! All that woman does is try to please me, and oh do I love her for it! But I wonder to myself we've been apart for so long now, things have changed, she could have changed! I still love her above everything else but I'm just finding it hard to trust her, she's been playing her role for too long now… perhaps my hold over her is fading?

"Maybe I should show her why she's with me instead of Michael in the first place… I just wish she get home soon."

* * *

So there we go! hope you folks enjoy it! You know the drill, Review, i love a damn review ...*Drifts off into pervy paradise where Reviews are like playboy bunnies* Wait what? What a weird thought! but wow, they sure know how to catch the eye those Reviews!

So Yep Review, love loves and everything! I'm going to updating regularly! because you know *Leans down to a whisper* I love you.


	3. Chapter 3

**** Here you go guys! Some more pervy awesomeness with gooey sweetness on the side. *whispers* i love you.

* * *

**Michael P.O.V**

She's just where I've wanted her for so long! In my arms, wrapped up in my wings, this is just too perfect!

I allowed myself to drift into this human thing called sleep, and for the first time I dreamed, although after that taste of dreaming I wasn't sure I wanted to do it again!

_I'm sitting on top of a grassy hill in my true form, my sword struck into the ground next to me as I watched my little brother Lucifer and his lover dance happily in dad's garden. Her long sweet caramel colored hair fanned out as Lucifer twirled her around in her long white dress. She smiled at him, the way I wished she would smile at me her wonderful green eyes filled with strength and passion and the way her perfect skin shone softly in the sunlight. I smiled down at her sadly, before glancing at my brother, he was tall, strong but didn't appear threatening in anyway and the way he looked at her with his soft green eyes and the way his Golden hair fell on his head, a bit spiked up here and a bit there but by the heavens did he love her!_

_I sighed leaning back into the grassy hill, I and my brother are similar in so many ways, and the person whom we fell in love with wasn't an exception!_

_I groaned being called away to yet another matter. I gave the scene below me one last look and flew away…._

Later on I got into an argument with my brother.

"_YOU ARE SO STUBBORN LUCIFER!" I yelled at him._

"_I'm NOT GOING TO BOW DOWN TO THEM! I'm NOT GOING TO LOVE A PILE OF COCKROACHES, JUST BECAUSE DAD SAID SO!" he yelled right back._

"_Brother it doesn't have to be like this, you can still come back, think about what the consequences will be if you continue! THINK ABOUT SARIEL!"_

"_WELL IF YOU LOVE HER SO MUCH WHY DON'T YOU JUST TAKE HER!" Lucifer screamed at me so loudly I had to take a few steps back. I watched as my mouth opened and formed words, I just couldn't hear them anymore._

The dream faded out again.

"_Michael! Hey Michael, come over here and look at this!" Sariel called me over to the side of the lake._

"_What am I looking at?"_

"_It's called a wet Michael" she said a devilish smile creeping across her lips!_

"_A wet wha- whoa!" as soon as I turned to ask her she had launched herself at me tumbling us both into the lake laughing with that musical tone only she was capable of laughing like!_

I began to stir, feeling warm and happy! I shifted and pulled up the blanket over our naked bodies while nuzzling into her shoulder blades, giving her a small kiss on each blade.

"_Sir, we have confirmation on the Winchesters location."_ Some lower ranked angel called though my head.

"_I'll be there as soon as possible"_ I mumbled.

I tried to get up but couldn't move far without waking her.

"Hey Michael, what you up to?" she rolled over to look at me, running a hand through her disheveled hair.

I leaned down to kiss her before snapping on my clothes.

"I've gotta go" he said placing a kiss on her with every word, "Work calls"

"I had fun Michael, I'll see you uhhhh when I see you!" she said leaning up to kiss me, the blankets falling down to her waist.

"Goodbye Sariel, I love you!" I smiled before zapping away.

She smiled in reply as she watched me go.

* * *

**Sariel P.O.V**

'Well now that was something to remember!' I rolled over to the spot where he was sleeping; it was still warm I allowed that warmth to fill me up once more before rising up out of bed using my wings to help me up.

'Shower, shower, I need to shower' I thought groggily.

I stumbled into the shower and just turned on the cold water and began to wash away the warmth and return to what I'm meant to be.

After a while of cleansing the warmth out of me, I went and to pick up some clothes.

I turned on the radio and the voice called out, letting some random music fill the air while I dressed pulling on some underwear before I hunted down my clothes. Jeans and a black shirt were the items I found first, they were reasonable so I just shoved them on before walking around to find the rest of my attire.'Boots, knife, alright good to go' I went and sat on the couch waiting for the song to end, just fixing my drying hair. I scanned the room and saw that there was a small box on the coffee table.

On top of the box was a note.

_Sariel._

_For God's most beautiful creation._

_Michael._

I opened the box to see a black rock incased in a simple feathered design of silver,

'How sweet' I thought, 'He must have brought by when I was hung over, well it's good to know he's hooked!' I put it back in the box before slipping on my jacket.

I began to chant a spell to hide myself before I flew off to Lucifer's apartment.

I landed by the big floor to ceiling window, I scanned the room that was being illuminated by the flickering firelight. I spotted him sitting in one of the high backed leather chairs facing the fire.

I rushed over to him and kissed him on the head, before coming round to face him.

"Hey baby, I missed you." I smiled and sat on his lap. Lucifer looked up at me I could see his true forms green eyes through his vessel as he smiled at me weakly before wrapping his arms around in a gentle hug.

"I missed you too." He kissed me softly.

I looked at him concerned.

"Are you alright, you seem upset?"

"I was worried about you… I know you were with Michael last night" his voice drifted off.

I held his face in my hands, forcing him to look at me.

"Listen to me Michael is just part of the job; to me Michael was the one who sent you away! So don't you start worrying about if I'm gonna run off with him because I'm not… and do you know why?"

He wrapped his arms around me and nuzzled into my hand.

"Why?"

"Because I love you, Always have always will!" I gave him a reassuring kiss before resting my head on his shoulder and relaxing into his arms.

"I love you to Sariel" he whispered in my ear.

We sat there contently for a while before Lucifer shifted and started talking.

"You know I wish all this was over, I wish that we could just live happily and rebuild this world the way we wanted to."

"You know I'm happy as long as I'm with you." I smiled and kissed him, which then turned into me turning around and straddling him, kissing him passionately.

"Wait!" he said pulling out of the kiss. "I wanna show you something" he motioned for me to get up; I did so giving him a confused look.

He wrapped his arm around me, kissing me lightly.

"Follow me" he said spreading out his jet black wings.

We arrived on a grassy hillside, the glistening moon being reflected by a small lake. I looked to the right and saw the most beautiful old mansion that had obviously been done up recently.

"And that over there is our new home!" he said resting his chin on my shoulder, obviously smiling!

"Lucifer… it's amazing!" I turned around and pulled him into the most glorious of all embraces!

"Hahaha well, if you like that just wait until you've seen the bedroom!" I laughed as he lifted me up and carried me into the house!

He showed me most of the rooms in between kisses but we got to a room with two cages in it and he put me down.

"What are the two cages for?" I asked touching on of the bars, they didn't feel normal.

"Now this here is the best part of the house!" he said proudly!

"What about the bedroom?" I smirked.

He mocked consideration "Okay second best! But look closely, these cages aren't normal, they can hold our vessels in a temporary state while we can get out of them and into our true forms!" he said with one of his breathtaking smiles!

I smiled back and asked "But won't people be able to sense our presence then?"

"Ah this is the best part! I've put up wards and sigils all around this building, I've hid it from Angels, Demons, Hell even Humans, everything! As long as we're inside these walls nothing can get at us!"

"That's unbelievable, that's just amazing!" he smiled at me again and then asked.

"Well do you wanna get out of these meat suits or am I gonna have to take you like this?"

I laughed, there was no way I was going to pass up getting back in our true forms; these meat suits are weak, and easily damaged. Now where's the fun in that!

Both of us strapped our vessels into the cages, we looked at each other before the white light and the high pitched whine of us leaving the vessels ensued!

As I was being torn away from the vessel, it was quite a usual sensation; it felt like being cured of an insane migraine or regaining consciousness! I looked down at my body it was clothed in the white silk dress, I could feel my hair flowing down my back, I shook it slightly and felt it brush against my wings, Ah my wings! I let them stretch out fully, the muscles relaxing as they clicked into place!

"You're even more beautiful than I remembered!" I turned around at the sound of the voice, that silky, rich, deep, gravely voice, that was oh so tempting!

I spun around to see him. His tall frame captured by his big hulking black wings, he wore the same white silk, but his robes were tattered and frayed. I scanned him from his feet, his legs muscled and tanned, hips toned and then his stomach and chest so firm and strong! Along with his arms! And then his face the one I love the one that I would believe and follow anywhere! Strong yet soft and slightly scruffy, his messy Gold hair fell into his eyes, his pure green eyes, like they were made of emeralds and grass hills!

"I could say the same about you, Lucifer" I hopped over to him with a slight flap of my wings. He leaned down as he kissed me softly like he used to, sliding his hand in my hair.

I kissed him but soon backed away, pulling him towards the door.

"Bedroom?"

He smirked at me before pulling me down the hall.

"This way!" he laughed full blown smiling!

He blew open the door as we entered, it was a big spacious room with a bed that you could get lost for weeks in, covered in green and sliver silk sheets. I turned around on him and kissed him heatedly, pulling off his already torn robes and he did the same too mine. He began to move us towards the gigantic four poster bed. He gently pushed me up the bed whilst the kiss became more heated.

"Sariel, I love you, you mean everything to me, I don't know what I'd do if I lost you!" Lucifer whispered so openly in my ear. I stared into his deep green eyes completely taken aback by his words, he sounded so fragile and sweet, yet his eyes were so strong and sure, I could only simply reply.

"Well you'll never have to worry because you'll never lose me" I kissed him and emphasized. "Never"

He smiled his green eyes sparkling with happiness which he showed by crashing his lips down on mine, our mouths melded together perfectly, he tasted of all things sin full and exciting in this existence! We fell into the bed together, wildly tasting each other again, moving from lips, to chest, necks, stomachs, it all tastes so wonderful.

"Lucifer… take me now." I moaned as he bit down into my neck.

"Whatever you command my love." He smirked as he lined himself up with my dripping center, he leaned down and kissed me passionately as he roughly slammed into me making me gasp and moan his name.

It wasn't long after we began that I felt the familiar and pleasant warmth spread through me.

"Lucifer… I'm-ah" the rest of my words were cut off by his lips crashing over mine, swallowing any more moans and noises! My hands dug into the base of his wings so hard that if he wasn't and angel I would be afraid that I would break him! He traced his hands over my breasts, rubbing them, teasing them until I was in a mess of pleasure beneath him!

I arched up as he hit the spot again 'Oh this is AMAZING!' was the only clear though that went through my head!

"Sariel" Lucifer breathed out into my ear, "Let go… cum with me!"

We both hurtled over the edge as I clenched my grip around him, holding on as the waves of our orgasm assaulted our senses!

Lucifer crashed down next to me, panting before pulling me close to him and whispering in my ear.

"Sariel, I love you!" he kissed the side of my neck like he always had; I lifted up for him to reach more of it.

He leaned up and roughly captured my lips; I moaned and kissed him back hungrily, turning us over so I was on top.

"Hmmmm now it's my turn babe" I leaned down and kissed his irresistible lips and covering him with my wings, threading my grace out of the tips, "I'm going to make you scream like never before!"

Suddenly the grace from my wings attached itself to his ankles and wrists, pinning him to the bed; I looked at him in the eyes and wondered 'how long am I going to tease him for?'

I picked up one of my feathers and began to trace it around his body; down his chest, his abs, down the outside of his thigh before slowly sliding up the inside.

I listened to him release a long ragged breath, and looked down and his gorgeously hard cock, I leaned down and brushed my tongue along its side, watching him strain and twitch against the restraints trying to get more friction!

I smirked evilly before ghosting my finger along him and whispering,

"What do you want, Lucifer? Do you want me to suck you? Pump you? Fuck you senseless? Tell me Lucifer, beg for it!"

"Fucking blow me Sariel!" he growled out.

"Oooh I love your tone of voice, makes me wanna play rough!" I dug my hand into his leg before moving down to press my lips onto the tip of his leaking cock; I came back and licked my lips moaning,

"You taste so good!" I took its head into my mouth and lapped the pre cum off it before slowly taking it all the way in, wrapping my tongue around his balls and moaning deeply sending glorious vibrations through us both!

I felt him try desperately to ram himself down my throat… and as much of a turn on that thought was, it was my turn to do the pleasuring now!

I began to bob my head and suck at his cock savagely! I listened to his breathing get ragged and felt his muscles begin to constrict,

"Sariel I'm gonna cum, your sooo good!"

I gave him one last suck before he blew everything he had down my throat, giving me these loud and delicious moans at the same time! I let his cock slide out of my mouth with a *Pop* before lapping up any extra cum that had dripped down, hearing him moan again. I finally slid myself up along his rock hard body and just lay there as I dissolved his restraints.

No sooner than I had freed him, he had me underneath him, pinned to the bed with his body.

"I guess it's' my turn to tease you now huh" he flashed me a devilish grin before his spread out his grace and pinned just my arms to the bed. He got two fingers and ran them in my wetness, he lifted them to my lips where I took them into my mouth and moaned, licking them off!

He then began to trace random patterns over my body making sure to linger in all the sensitive areas, he had also begun to suck on the crock of my neck, if I didn't heal so fast it would have left a bruise for sure! After his tracing, Lucifer pressed his already hard cock next to my inner thigh and whispered in my ear.

"You feel that, you see what happens when you tease me? But I think it's time you got some of your own medicine!

I could feel him drag his hands all the way down my body to rest on my hips; he then lowered the rest of his body down biting the soft flesh before he came to rest in between my legs! He began to swipe his tongue ever so skillfully into the wetness giving short swift thrust and then long slow licks, always at the right time and in every right place!

It wasn't long before I was wrapping my legs around his head urging him to go deeper! But as soon as I had done that, he pulled out and gave me the most devilish chuckle sliding his hard body back up along mine.

"Now since I'm less of a tease than you, what would you like me to do Sariel?" he breathed in my ear, shifting his hard on against my now super sensitive center.

"Release me and Fuck me hard Lucifer!" I ordered!

He did as he was told no sooner than he had released the bonds on my arms; he had begun to penetrate me hard and fast! I captured his mouth, fisting my hands through his gold hair, trying to dominate his mouth while he dominated everything else! After a while I had to stop kissing him because there were too many moans and pants coming from my mouth as he ruthlessly fucked me senseless! It wasn't long after that, that we both drove each other off the cliff and into this mess of absolute bliss!

We both collapsed on the bed in a pile of panting breaths and shameless smiles!

"I love you Sariel!" he smiled bombarding me with sweet kisses and wrapping his arms around me!

"And I love you Lucifer, especially after that!" I laughed and gave him a passionate but tired kiss back, and then rolling into his amazingly comfortable arms and falling asleep. With Lucifer here with me nothing could ever go wrong!

* * *

**Michael POV**

I flew into a small bar outside Ohio; I spread out my grace searching for him. I soon found who I was looking for sitting at the bar drinking what looked like a really sweet drink.

He turned around to face me; his soft brown hair slicked back, he's a reasonable height for when he acquired his vessel.

"Michael, how ya been!" he joked.

"Gabriel, nice to see you to"

We sat there and reminisced for a while but I finally got round to the reason I tracked him down.

"Gabe, now I know you're not gonna come back for me, or Lucifer but I've just gotta ask a favor."

He looked at me cautiously before continuing,

"Okay bro, shoot!"

"If anything happens to me, if I lose and your still around I want you to protect Sariel!" I looked at him directly to emphasize the point.

"Wait a minute, Sariel… you mean Luci's girl, why the hell are YOU wanting her protected? I mean I would think you would want her captured and interrogated for Luci's whereabouts?"

"She wouldn't know, she only recently fell for attacking Zachariah."

"Are you sure about that? My little birdies tell me that over the years she's made a couple of major mistakes that have lead to big time boss demons escaping! And plus what about all those times when you can't sense her? Hmmmm where do you think she goes then?" Gabe drank a bit more to let his words sink in.

'He's lying, he's a trickster! Sariel can't still be with Lucifer! No he's lying it's not true! No Lucifer had her and then he lost her when he fell. All those words and those things he did to her head, became useless when he fell, she's not Lucifer's anymore!' my head yelled at me!

"Your lying" I growled deeply "She can't be with Lucifer she's with me."

"Well sorry to burst your bubble Bro, but really Michael! Think about it, you're the one who kicked her **lover** out and made him heavens most wanted? She was his Archangel, of course she's gonna want him still and plus you know how much she loved him when we were in heaven!" I looked at Gabe with pleading eyes.

"But then again I could be wrong she could be a victim of Lucy's for all I know!" instantly my mind flew to the things Lucifer could be doing to her! It angered me beyond belief! Gabe looked at me warily over his drink. I stared back and repeated.

"Gabe, do I have your word that you'll protect her?"

"Even if it turns out she was Lucifer's all along?"

"Even then."

"Then I give you my word, she will be protected if something happens to you!"

"Thank you Gabe, that puts my mind at ease, *sigh* I'll let you get back to your trouble making then and you know if you ever want to come back and fight alongside me brother, your always most welcome!" I smirked knowing his reaction.

"Don't press your luck Michael, you're already getting one favor from me today, I think that's enough eh? I'll see you around brother!" he took a swing from his drink before I left, zapping off back to heaven to construct a battle strategy with my lieutenants.

* * *

So um review please? pretty please? It's been a stressful week and reviews are like LSD and rainbows... I love you? does that help to?


	4. Chapter 4

So yeah! Stressful week and all and with exams coming up i though 'What the hell! i love you invisible faced peeps! have more story!' but you do know reviews are like awesome? right? hello? I LOVE YOU! LOVE ME BACK! *Feeling = Stressed!*

* * *

**Sariel's Pov**

I rolled over in Lucifer's arms with a smile and kissed his rough neck.

"Lucifer, babe come on we can't spend all day in bed, there's stuff that needs to be done" I said stroking the side of his face.

"Nope we're gonna spend all day in bed cause I'm not moving" he mumbled shifting and puling me closer.

I laughed lightly, "Come on babe, we've got an apocalypse to finish but I promise, when this is over, we can spend an entire week in bed!"

"Oh with that kind of motivation!" he laughed as he swung his arms off me and stood up, "I'd better hurry up then huh?"

I smiled as well as he stood there mouth wateringly naked with his gorgeously toned body and wings (Among other things).

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were thinking sinful thoughts" he smirked walking round to where I was now standing and whispering in my ear.

"Apart from I do know you better, and I know you were thinking sinful thoughts, you're in for some punishment later, but for now let's go end the apocalypse!" he held onto my hand as we walked down to the holding cells.

"See you on the other side." I joked giving him one last kiss before the blinding light filled up the room as we slipped back into our vessels.

I hopped down in the vessel, feeling slightly confined and stiff. I looked up at Lucifer's vessel, Nick and smiled as he swiftly gave me another long kiss.

"I probably won't be seeing you for a while now, be careful and don't get too caught up in the job ok? If it looks like your covers gonna be blown, I want you to hightail it out of there and come back here ok?" he warned while fondly stroking my arms.

"Same goes for you, don't you go dying on me ok? That would just be a bitch!" I laughed and gave him a quick kiss.

"Well it's a good thing I'm planning to win this thing huh!" he smirked, "Alright well I'll see you when I can, I love you Sariel." I smiled and truly believed he did at that moment, I gave him a quick kiss and let him go then quickly flying off to some random destination.

I ended up sitting on a park bench giggling like a teenager thinking to myself,

"My, my, my I think I've been too good, for too long! I think I need to go and do what I do best… well second best! Let's go kill some mother fucking humans!"

I sat in a overpriced posh bar in sipping a wonderfully addictive drink, contemplating whether or not I should kill the lot of them or just the ugly fuckers who were staring at my ass?

"Hello sweetheart! How bout I buy you another drink?" this tall dark haired man asked, obviously he loved himself more than anything else, bloody prick!

I stared at him with an amused look "Why don't you do that then" I said with a silky voice gesturing for him to sit next to me.

We spoke for a while all the while my mind was forming all the pretty ways I was going to kill him! We left the bar but before we slipped out, I recited an old, but short spell which began to suck the life out of everybody in the bar. The police were gonna have a field day with this, all the victims in the same bar, no wounds, no toxins! Ah I can imagine their confusion now, oh how amusing!

The dark haired man took me to his apartment, apparently his name was David but I didn't pay much attention he was going to be dead soon anyways. He showed me around, gave me a glass of wine and then took me to the bedroom; I pushed him down on the bed and straddled his lap. He smiled at me, eyes full of lust and arrogance, I smiled back at him reaching round to my back, appearing to unhook my bra but I grabbed the two small curved blades out, smiling at him before slashing out his throat, the best thing was he still had that arrogant look in his eyes!

I watched him bleed out and quickly flipped him over to carve my message into his back.

_This world belongs to us, the bringers of the apocalypse._

_And to all those who try to stop us,_

_You will die, for we are agents of fate._

I wondered vaguely if any hunters would find the body. Perhaps I should stick around, do a bit of investigating of my own, find out what these monkeys know? Yeah I'll do that.

* * *

**Few Days Later**

Finally after five days a couple of hunters showed up, one looked vaguely familiar the other one just looked like a giant moose! I watched them walk around the apartment staring intently at the non-moose man trying to remember him, why did father make me so bad at remembering things! ARHGHGH frustration!

"Hey Sammy, what was on the body again?" the familiar one asked, the moose like one named Sammy.

"This world belongs to us, the bringers of the apocalypse. And to all those who try to stop us, you will die for we are agents of fate, it sounds like who or whatever it is, is pro apocalypse… think it's an angel or something?"

"Yeah maybe, I'll call Cas see what he has to say" the familiar one said flipping out a cell phone. 'Cas who's Cas?' I pondered….. It sounds familiar?

"Yeah, Cas Knoxville Tennessee, Main St, yeah the one that covered up in yellow tape, yeah see ya in a sec!"

*Wooooooosh*

"Oh shit" I recognized Castiel. 'CASTIEL! NUMBNUTS!'

"Sariel, what are you doing here?" Cas asked warningly.

"Who are you talking to?" DEAN, his name is Dean! '-_- I hate you memory…'

*Whoosh*

"Um Me, Hi" I waved a little.

"Sariel why are you here? Are you here for Michael?" Cas questioned.

"Michael! You work for Michael!" Dean accused!

"No, Yes, Maybe! It's hard to explain!" I sighed, running my hand over my face!

"Um guys what's going on?" Sam asked doing his lost puppy face.

"Hi, my name is Sariel *I shook his hand* I'm well, an Archangel as you've probably guessed, but it gets weird. See I fell, because I got into a fight with Zachariah and they didn't really like me before that probably had something to do with being in love with Lucifer" They took defensive positions at this but I waved them down with an annoyed expression.

"Seriously? If I would have wanted to hurt you, wouldn't I have done it by now? So yeah chill and let me finish! I kissed and made up already! Michael took me in and I had been working with heaven until about what is it now a year ago? Soooo got any questions?" I leaned on the wall lazily.

*WHOOOOO WHOOOOO WHOOOOOO*

'Damn police sirens.'

"I think we should get out of here, go somewhere more comfortable and we can talk." Sam offered Dean and Cas agreed and I followed as Cas zapped them back to their motel, which I had to admit once seeing it was one of the better motel rooms I had seen.

"Next time, warning Cas, warning!" Dean said shaking his body out.

I kicked off my boots and snapped a bottle of Rum into my hand and some whiskey onto the table.

I sighed leaning back into the sofa,

"Let me tell you my story, let me explain.

"It started in heaven I had been with Lucifer since the beginning right up until he rebelled, he pushed me away and so I went to Michael for guidance, I kill people all the time but I don't want to die! So I made a deal and was allowed to stay in heaven and worked for heaven killing anybody who had wronged our Father and such. They began to call me Deaths replacement and then eventually an Angel of Death. So yeah it went like that for thousands and thousands of years right up until our Father left, after that I became very close to Michael, grew feelings for him and fluffy stuff like that." I blushed slightly but hid it behind a swig of Rum.

"And almost a year ago now, I stabbed Zachariah because he was accusing me for letting Alistair escape, which he had completely ass backwards! But anyways I Fell, oh I had a chat with Lucifer. He tried to explain that the reason he pushed me away was because he loved me but really? I think he's just lost it from all that time in the cage! He's left me alone though which was good I guess…" I paused collecting my thoughts with another swig of Rum.

"What happened next… Oh yeah, I tried to contact Michael, but that's kinda hard when you're on Heavens bad side! So that's about the time I went to the Heralds bar, that's where I met you guys! Good Times! Well after that I got absolutely SMASHED! Ahhhh still good times! I think it was that night I met up with Michael and had some 'Fun'….." Dean cut me off with a sly grin.

"What type of fun?" Dean questioned.

"Oh yeah Dean, we played Xbox! What do you think we slept together! Yeah! Now… let me get on with it! So me and Michael fucked each other senseless before we split ways and I've been hunting down demons and other stuffs, so yeah that's me and my story! So no reason to kill me right?" I raised my hands up in the universal _I'm- not- dangerous- you- can- trust- me_ sign with the half drunken vodka in my hand.

"Cas, Sam, can I talk to you for a sec?" Dean called out giving a chill out signal to me.

I sat there on the couch swigging down my vodka keeping my ears on the boy's conversation, completely calm! That story was convincing enough and Cas doesn't know me that well, only through rumors. Finally the boys walked back into the motel room, Sam sat on the edge of the bed, Cas stood to the side of me and Dean in front, he looked at me directly and asked simply,

"Which side are you on… no tricks, no lies, who do you work for?"

"The person with the best offer. At this moment in time I don't have a preference, I just don't really care, yeah I've got a few obligations BUT I mean you no harm, I'm not in a smiting mood and I'm not about to turn you over to Lucifer or Michael… I mean have you seen Michaels vessel at the moment" I laughed dramatically melting into the chair while groaning in pleasure.

"Yeah that's our Brother… and I'm meant to be the vessel" Dean said bluntly.

"oh… Awkward… but not that I wouldn't like you as his vessel Dean it's just... I've already… you know… *Does hand signs* I'll stop talking now!" I tipped back the remainder of my vodka in one gulp.

"Dean I believe that we can trust her, even if she's a bit peculiar… she's been a well-respected ally of heaven for eons!" Cas stated in his blunt mannerism.

"Oh Cassie, I didn't realize you were a fan! Thank you though" I smiled and brushed back my dark brown hair.

"Look Dean, if Cas says we can trust her I say we trust her" Sam said in an easy tone.

"Look at me, the picture of trust! Anyway trust or distrust it's your choice, here's my number" I handed him a piece of paper with my cell number on it, then stood up, stretched my back and walked over to Castiel.

"Thank you for trusting me little brother" I gave him a big hug, which he awkwardly returned; I smiled lightly.

"Well then, I'll see you guys around then!" I flew off back to my vessels apartment, grinning happily that I had yet another ally in my pocket.

* * *

**19 hours later**

"_COLD HARD BITCH C'MON AND GET YOUR KICKS! Ummm, Duh huhhhuuuhuhuuh" _I was ummm 'Singing' quite drunkly in my apartment lying on the couch! This night was awesome; I had the Winchesters trust, Michael's trust, and Lucifer's love! (Although he was currently out of reach) I think I deserve to celebrate! I snapped my fingers and appeared in my secret getaway!

A large hot spring nestled snugly at the base of some rocks, I think it was somewhere in Canada. I soon found my small little hide away spot where the alcohol and the generator was held. I turned on some jazz music and picked up a bottle of baileys.

"Ahhhh this is the life!" I sighed leaning back into the rocks, letting all the tension leak out of my body and into my surroundings.

"Mind if I join you?" I looked up and noticed Michael standing there looking exhausted and slightly beaten up.

"Yeah get your ass in here, what happened to you?" I shifted giving him my attention.

"Oh it was just a couple of demons and such, a couple of my lieutenants were giving me grief but they were dealt with." He explained slipping off his shirt to revel some bruises that were beginning to heal.

"Let me help you out there" I told him wincing at the discolored skin, then getting up and gliding towards him.

"Take off your pants and get in the water." He gave me an amused look and replied sarcastically,

"Really? You really think I don't know what you're doing here? You just want to see me naked!"

"Maybe I do, but I assure you I have an ulterior motive here, now just take it off!" we laughed lightly and I watched him slowly… tease his pants and boxers off before slipping in the hot water with a moan.

"Keep moaning like that Michael, it's getting my meat suit all hot and bothered" I joked.

"Now come over here and let me take a look at those bruises" he complied with my orders and drifted over to me with the light smile still tugging at his lips.

I scanned my eyes over his well-toned chest, examining the marks; I dipped my hands in the hot water before infusing the water with my grace and pressed up against the marks, receiving a small hiss of pain from Michael.

"Sorry, this will only take a second, here I'll make it feel a bit better" I pressed slightly harder on his chest while wrapping my wings around him, stroking him gently. I could feel the tendrils of my grace flow out of my hands and wings, to begin swirling around with his, thus allowing me to transfer some of my energy across and heal the marks off his god-like figure.

By the time I was finished I was breathing hard and leaning against him for support; my hand slipped off his chest and into the water.

"Are you ok?" Michael asked concernedly, holding me up and looking into my eyes.

"Yeah, nothing a good drink and a soak in these springs can't cure." I smiled at him and he smiled back, pulling me into his chest and sitting down into the water with me on his lap.

*Snap* I had replaced the baileys with Champagne and began drinking while tracing my hands around Michaels bare chest.

"You know Michael; you should have a drink to! There really nice" I tempted shaking the bottle a bit.

"Why drink them when I know a much more pleasurable way to taste them" I giggled a little before his mouth melded with mine, his tongue exploring deep inside.

* * *

**Michael's P.O.V**

I have to admit this was great! The water is warm, I have Gods most beautiful creature sitting naked on my lap kissing the hell out of me, she taste so good and best of all nobody's bothering me about the apocalypse! Sariel moved, straddling my lap and holding my face, deepening the kiss. 'Maybe I taste nice to…' I moved my hands from the water up her back, when I noticed it, was that a scar?

'I wonder what it is?' I lifted her up and carried her to deeper water and leaned her against the wall. She dropped her legs and began to rub her thighs between mine, but curiosity got the better of me. I turned her around to face the wall as I lead a trail of kisses down her back. Once I got low enough I noticed that the raised skin was tattoo, a snake? Must be the vessels, I couldn't examine intricate designs on the scaly creature for long before she turned around and looked over me with a smirk on her face.

"Your taking two long, I'm taking over!" and with that she pulled me up and pinned me into the wall, she drove her mouth into mine while grinding over my hardening cock. I tasted the Champagne in her mouth and that did it, I slid my hand into her hair and flipped her back, pulling away from her mouth and growling,

"I don't think so!" before crashing down on her mouth and roughly pulling her legs up around my waist, shamelessly grinding against her.

I heard her groan and watched her wings ruffle slightly, becoming flustered; I let go of her legs to fist my hands in her wings, which caused her to arc forwards into my chest and moan loudly! 'Weeeeeelllll if that wasn't a turn on I don't know what was!'

Her hands slid down my back and up my thighs to grasp my hardening cock, I groaned slightly as she thumbed its tip, that combined with the hot water of the spring made me so hard! I wanted; no no no needed the release that only Sariel could give me!

I stopped her from jerking me off and pulled her face to look at me, her eyes half lidded with lust, I could see her breast floating just above the water, I kissed my way down her neck and took her right nipple into my mouth, biting down gently on it while my hands drifted to the other nipple and her clit. She granted me with a guttural moan as she ruffled her black wings so that the few gold feathers shone out from the rest. She tried to stroke my cock again but I just held her off and watched her become flustered beyond belief!

"Michael, you really have a cruel kink you know that!" Sariel panted out holding onto my shoulders tightly for support.

"Really I wonder what yours are" I teased.

"Oh you know the normal! Whips, Chains, Bondage and Ties! *Chuckle* but you wanna know my favorite one? When we play with food! Cause hell knows I want to taste every inch of you!" she licked her lips temptingly, like she was tasting me.

I could only reply with a deep and guttural moan as I shifted so I was dominating her mouth as I entered her forcefully!

I could feel her moan against my mouth as I began to thrust into her deeply but slowly, making the water around us splash and ripple. I kept this pace, just teasing her with the slowness of the thrusts, until Sariel breathed into my ear lustfully,

"If you don't move faster I might have to smite you!"

I gave her a rough and fast thrust and asked her.

"I'm sorry what was that? You want me to go faster?" I thrust against her faster and spread out my wings in the water to meld into her disheveled ones!

"F-Fuck!" she cried as I thrust into her as hard and fast as was possible! I was so hard it hurt, but so close to our climax! I could feel her nails dig into my back, her breath panting on my neck and her soft cries of pleasure grow and grow into screams as I felt her walls clench around me! She screamed as she orgasmed her whole body shaking violently but I wasn't done yet! I kept pounding her until my hips snapped forwards as I came with the most guttural groan imaginable!

We were panting against the wall, me holding her up by leaning against her. I leant back into the hot spring water and just floated there reveling in this post orgasmic state. As long as life has these few moments where nothing can go wrong, you're just here completely content and you have something you love, everything's ok!

I felt Sariel move closer to my ear and breathe into it ever so softly,

"I-I love you… I love you Michael!" she leant over and planted a small kiss on my cheek, I smiled and sat up in the water and pulled her into my arms, listening to her giggle a little while saying between the bombardment to kisses to her beautiful face,

"I've- always- loved- you- and- that's- never- going- to- change!"

She giggled again and asked,

"Do you wanna go somewhere a little bit dryer?"

"My place or yours?"

"Yours! You've seen my place I want to see yours!" she smiled warmly and entwined her fingers in mine. I lead her to the place I called home (At least for the mean time.) we walked into the lounge which was basically just a big sofa, a couple of chairs, a big book shelf and oh umm those things… the things with the switches… um lamps? Yeah lamps!

Sariel did a quick look around the room then turned to me with that mischievous smile tugging at her lips,

"Soooo where's the bedroom?", I strode over to her now clothed figure and wrapped my arm around the small of her back before whispering in her ear,

"Now Sariel I'm beginning to wonder that you only want me for sex?"

"But you're so damn good at it! And plus it's kinda nice being in the same space as you, especially when you're sleeping, you're adorable!" she stroked the side of my cheek smiling. I laughed and pulled her into a soft kiss, which she returned with a soft moan as I smiled and moved to her ear.

"Maybe I am as good as you say hmmm?"

She laughed again bringing me back down into another kiss, then pulling back and panting,

"Bedroom now!" I laughed softly snapping my fingers so we were in the room.

Then it all happened rather quickly one minute I'm clothed and standing up the next I'm lying on the bed completely naked with Sariel ravishing my chest with her nails while riding my cock! That familiar tightening feeling in my abdomen takes over as she ruthlessly grinds over my dick moaning!

"Michael! Oh ahhh!" Sariel moaned as she orgasmed, sending me over the edge with her! She collapsed on the bed next to me panting and smiling.

I looked over to Sariel and smiled back, pulling her into my arms and whispered into her ear.

"I love you Sariel, you are amazing!" I kissed her neck gently as she answered tiredly.

"I love you to Michael." She shifted in my arms but I could feel her smiling the way her grace glinted with happiness.

'There was no way she was still with Lucifer, She's so beautiful and in my arms!'

* * *

So guys? Hello? Is anyone reading this? c-could i get a review? Please? I LOVE YOU! Gah!


	5. Chapter 5

**** So Hey Guys! here's another installment! ripe for your reading enjoyment! Ha So alright here we go!

* * *

**Lucifer P.O.V**

**Elysian Fields**

"Don't, make me do this brother" I pleaded with Gabriel.

"No one makes us do anything." He shot back with his same carefree attitude.

"You think you're doing the right thing brother but I know where your heart… truly lies…"

I spun around and slid the falling blade into my brother's heart, whispering to him

"Here…"

He looked at me with confusion… how could I have stabbed him, he's my brother… I watched at his confusion turned to agony as his grace bubbled up and out of his vessel as he died screaming with pain. I watched him fall and his grace burn into the floor it felt as though I had just burned a part of myself away.

'I killed him… my brother! I taught him everything, we were the troublesome two that would always play tricks on the others just to see them laugh, we were family and I've just killed him.' I crumpled to my knees letting the tears flow freely down my vessels failing flesh as I cradled his body one last time. I put him down as gently as I could and vowed, once I had taken this world I would bring him back, I would find away and bring him back!

I sent out a faint trail to Sariel so she would know what happened here and left.

* * *

**Sariel P.O.V**

I felt it, like a knife to the heart… Gabriel was dead. I woke up with a start, the tears falling down my face. I turned over to Michael and woke him up.

He stirred and yawned tiredly.

"What's up?" he put his arms around me and kissed my cheek.

"I've got to go, I'll see you later." I kissed him and tried to leave but he just held me tight.

"No you're not going anywhere until you tell me what's wrong."

I looked at Michael directly and whispered,

"Gabriel's dead…"

I watched the realization form in his eyes. He sighed and got up.

"Well I'm coming with you; I'm not going to let my brother's vessel just rot."

I got up and dressed 'Did Lucifer kill Gabriel? Why the hell is Gabe dead? What the fuck is going on!' I sighed and walked into Michaels arms.

"You ready?"

"As I'll ever be, where are we going?"

"Elysian Fields motel… It's ironic really he died in the place where heroes go!"

"Yeah, I suppose your right…"

*Flap, Flap*

* * *

We arrived at the motel and followed the fading traces of grace to the conference room. We followed this bloody path of destruction, if Gabriel wasn't dead I might have enjoyed all this carnage but alas. Michael pushed open the double doors to were the grace was the strongest, what I saw might have been looked peaceful except for the blood pooling around Gabe's stomach.

"No no no no no!" I ran over and slid to my knees and cradled his head, the rush of overwhelming emotion, of guilt and grief, I was speechless, shocked and completely hollow inside. I sat there for what seemed like hours, the guilt was crushing me, I was blaming myself! Why was he here in the first place? Was he just collateral damage for the apocalypse? Was this all part of Dad's big plan?

I sat there holding back the sobs of tears, just staring at the dead body when it seemed to shimmer? Suddenly it was like it was just dissolving right in front of my eyes!

"What the hell?" Michael exclaimed.

"Awwww isn't it nice to know you'll be missed?" I could smell him from over here, the sweet but salty smell of caramel and chocolate. My head snapped over to where the rich sounds had emanated from, and leaning on the wall rather casually was, what could only be Gabriel!

"Hey Sariel! Miss me?" he smiled! I looked at him blankly, silently got up and walked over to him. I stopped in right front of him then swiftly and sharply slapped him round the back of the head!

"You Fucking ASSHOLE! You let me believe you were dead! DO YOU KNOW HOW I FELT! ARGHEGHRAH!" I hit him again multiple times on the arm, he gave me an apologetic look, as I looked at him I could feel my cheeks getting wet, it occurred to me that I was crying… That Bastard! I stared at his face and slowly felt the anger drain out of me. I flung my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly!

"I am so glad you're alright!" I told him as I broke out of the hug, "But if you ever worry me like that again, I will end you!"

"Don't worry, just think! If that convinced you, think how well it worked on Lucifer!" Gabe joked.

"So it was Lucifer who did this?" Michael spoke, walking over to me and Gabe.

"Yeah, I was saving the Winchesters, Yet again!" Gabe complained!

"Wait, The Winchesters were here?" Michael asked concernedly.

"Yeah the pagan gods were having a meeting, plotting against you angels, you know trying to stop the apocalypse and all that jazz? Anyways Lucifer showed up so I fought him and let the Winchesters escape, I know hold your applause, I'm such an awesome guy, I know!" He joked, waving his hands in the air.

While the two began chatting about the big fight and pagan gods I was thinking about Lucifer, was he ok? He thinks he just killed one of his brothers! … oh man I hope he's ok!

I turned back around to say something to Michael when my pocket started vibrating! The familiar sounds of 'Back in Black' by ACDC roared over what I was about to say, so I slipped my hand into my pocket and flipped open the phone.

"Heelllooo?"

"_Sariel? Is that you?" _

"Yeah… I'm Sariel, now who are you?" I thought to myself 'great some crazy stalker's got my phone number!'

"_It's Dean!"_

"Oh hey, what's up?" 'Still on the possibility of crazy stalker'

"_We just got attacked by Lucifer is what's up! Gabriel stayed behind; you got any word on him?"_

"Hey who's calling?"

"_Adam? Was that Adam?"_

"Uh no that was Michael in Adams body. *covers phone, for the ensuing rant* it's Dean Winchester, he's asking about Gabriel, What do I tell him?"

"Oh that I'm severely wounded and they owe my big time!" Gabe called out; I nodded and put the phone back to my ear.

"Hey Dean, you still there?"

"_Yeah I'm still here, so got any news?" _he huffed!

"Yeah Gabe's alive! Wounded but alive! Luci stabbed him; he'll survive but only just! So be grateful the next time you see him!"

"_Awesome, a whiney Gabriel! Anyway is there some time we could speak face-face soon? Me and Sam need to run through some stuff_." I ruffled my feathers at the thought of Sam, Dean and me sitting in a room. I'm obviously doing something right to keep being put in the presence of hot men! but I don't think it's the killing…

"Yeah if you want I can be there within the hour? That ok with you?"

"_Yeah, that would be awesome, Thanks Sariel!"_

*BEEP* I shoved the now inactive phone into my pocket lazily. I looked up at Gabe and Michael to see that both of their gazes were focused on me.

"What? Is there something on my face?" I asked sarcastically touching my face.

"Did you just ruffle your feathers over the Winchester?" Michael asked curiously.

"Look out Mike, your vessels gonna steal your girl!" Gabe teased.

"What? Never… well your vessel is kinda cute but it's not you yet is it? And until it's you I'm not making any moves on him!" I answered in a sarcastic tone. I smiled and walked over to Michael, I leaned into his firm body, snaked my arms around his waist and gave him a deep, long kiss!

"See, I love you!" I gave him another quick kiss, then gave Gabe a hug, then announced.

"Ok I'm gonna go off and meet the Winchesters, see you guys later then!"

Michael turned to Gabriel and asked,

"Still think she's with Lucifer now?"

Gabriel just chuckled and shook his head with a smile on his face.

* * *

Ok so I have an hour before I'm due in with the Winchesters, that's enough time to talk to Lucifer.

I sat in an abandoned warehouse outside Windom, Minnesota. Nobody would be any the wiser, they would think it was, Young teenagers trying to summon demons or stupid spells from wannabe witches!

"_**Et ad congregandum, Eos coram me."**_ I chanted over a bowl of blood and herbs.

"I assume you were calling me?" Alistair asked in his sarcastic and frankly quite scary voice!

"Ahhhh good to see you're not as dead as the Winchesters believe! Good to know… I need you deliver a message." I smirked lazily.

"What am I, your messenger boy? Do you forget who you're talking to?" He spat!

I snapped my head to stare at his face with such a rage! "Do you forget who you're talking to? You forget Alistair; I can kill you with a fucking flick of my wrist! But can you do the same to me? Now, I need you to deliver a message to Lucifer!" I growled; holding him up against the wall with my wing!

"HAHAHAHA its sooo good to see you've still got a bit of kick in you! I would think that after screwing all those angels, you wouldn't have any bite left in you! You fucking whore."

I laughed sarcastically at him before stabbing him in the stomach with my angel blade!

"I'm sorry you wanna repeat that? Or deliver the message?" I asked twisting the knife I his gut!

"HAHAHA never fail to disappoint Sariel, what's the message?" he choked out.

"Tell Lucifer that Gabriel is alive and that he is not to be harmed… it would be redundant in our apocalyptic efforts. Now I suggest you leave now Alistair."

"As you command your majesty." He told me sarcastically, then smoking out of his vessel.

"Fucking bastard."

'What's the time 9:30? So roughly 20mins till I'm due to check in with the Winchesters, I think vodkas in order, in the whole time of me being alive, I think this is one of the times I've really needed a drink! … Well there was the first time I took a vessel… ah not so good times… I think I spent a whole month trying to fly around and failing miserably!'

So I zapped off into some random liquor store, the look on the store clerks face was priceless. He was a young surfer looking guy, so I grabbed my vodka and walked over to the counter, slapping $50 on the desk.

"You wana see something cool boy?" I said in a mischievous tone.

"Yeeaahh." The boy said obviously eyeing my boobs, this dark grey T-shirt and leather jacket were very flattering!

I smirked and stretched out my invisible wings in preparation. I leaned closer and whispered.

"Poof!" and flew off laughing!

* * *

**Winchester's motel room.**

"Hey Sammy, where is my burger? AND MY PIE!" Dean grumbled rolling off the bed.

"On the coffee table! Better eat fast Sariel will be here soon." The gigantor spoke, not looking up from his laptop.

"Alright." Dean mumbled through a mouthful of Cheese and Bacon Burger.

I sat outside their motel room door, drinking the recently purchased Vodka. I'll give them a couple of minutes before pulling a Cas and invade there personal space. I soon sensed that said angel had just arrived from the other side of the motel room.

I took the final swig from the Vodka and lobbed it across the car park. I sighed contently as I heard the destructive sound reverberate towards me. I lazily swung my hand up to open the Winchester's motel door that I had been leaning on, only to fall backwards through the now open door.

"Honey! I'm home!" I laughed to the confused looking faces and then got up; gracefully I'll have you know!

"Are you drunk?" Sam asked cautiously.

"No more than normal, but anyway _you called_?" I teased flopping down on the bed.

"God you make it sound like I called a porn line!" Dean complained.

"Ummm maybe later, I've been getting a hell of a lot lately, who knew that the apocalypse could be such a turn on!" I joked and groaned lustfully whilst stretching. I sat up to see both boy's jaws slightly slack and Castiel just standing there completely oblivious!

"You'll get it when you're older Castiel" I joked.

"But I am older? Are you referring to you and Michael having sexual relations?" he said with his normal bluntness.

"Oh you do get it! I'm telling you now Castiel the apocalypse it a great time to find that special occasion! Anyway what was it you guys wanted?" I asked, crossing my legs on the bed and getting comfy.

"So is Gabriel ok?" Castiel asked.

"Yeah he'll be fine that guy's like a cat with nine lives! So guys I'm gonna go out on a limb and say that this is about the rings hmmm?"

"Yeah this is about the rings, what do you know about them?" Dean confirmed.

"Quite a lot actually, I was one of the ones who put them into action. I had Deaths ring for a time, the horsemen's rings are the keys to Lucifer's cage, get all four and you could trap any angel for eternity, even me! So whose rings have you got so far?"

"War's and Famine's. We're trying to find out where Pestilence and Death are, so far no luck and we're even working with Crowley!" Sam complained.

"Crowley huh, we've had some meetings in the past, if you want I could go have a word with him, send him looking in the right directions and stuff, but first things first! Do you want me to give you a crash course on how to use the rings?" I asked nicely.

"Yeah that would be awesome!" Sam accepted.

"Ok got paper?" I drew out a basic configuration on how to set it up, "Okay that's how you set it out; there is a chant that comes after that but you'd have to ask 'DEATH' Death about that, I was shut out at this part, in case I brought back Lucifer!"

"Is it really that simple?" Dean asked suspiciously.

"You know how the saying goes! Easier said than done! Now if that's all kiddies, I'm off! Things to see, people to do! Or wait is it, Things to do, people to see? Anyways, nice seeing you boys!" I go to fly off but I feel something tugging on my jacket.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Castiel asked.

"I'm going home, to Michael?" I said cautiously.

"We need to talk, can I see you later?" he asked with his puppy dog eyes.

"Awwww of course Castiel! But I'm here now, why don't we just take our conversation outside?"

"What, is this an angel thing?" Dean asked. 'Wow these guys ask a lot of questions!'

"Maybe, Come on Cas! Later boys!" I smiled, dragging Castiel's arm down the road to an abandoned ally way down the road.

"So what's up little brother?" I asked fondly.

"Sariel… I need your help… I'm losing my angelic abilities" he admitted sadly, "Without them I'll be no better than a human! I need those abilities to fight!"

"So what do you want me to do, recharge your batteries? It's not permanent but it's the best I can do right now, so do you want it?" I asked extending my wings.

"Yes anything that will help."

I put my hand on his shoulder and told him.

"This could hurt, just hold on please" he nodded. I filled up my wings with some of my grace and stabbed him straight through his vessel and began pouring out my grace to mix with his. I could feel the weak and tired thing that was his waning grace, cling and meld with mine but, there's a side effect with sharing grace, sometimes unwanted emotions and memories get passed along with it.

"You really are in love with Michael aren't you? I can feel the happiness he gives you, but if he makes you so happy then why is there this huge emptiness in you? That emptiness… you're sad? Why?" Castiel asked curiously.

"That must have been an old memory Cas, I'm not sad at all, any way I've got to go! Michael will be wondering where I am, and I've also got to talk to Crowley before that!" I gave Castiel a hug, "Ok see you later Castiel!" and flew off to go and tell Crowley where Pestilence and Death were.

* * *

**Castiel's P.O.V**

"She's hiding something. When she gave me some of her grace, it felt like she does love Michael but there was something else… there was guilt and this emptiness, but I only barely caught a glimmer of what seemed like a memory of Lucifer and that emptiness seemed to fade away, like she was happy but the guilt stayed!" I explained to the Winchesters.

"So what, are you saying not to trust her?" Dean asked, with a frown on his face.

"No I wouldn't go that far, but I say just be cautious ok?" I warned. 'Something wasn't right… I just didn't know what.'

"Maybe we should call Chuck; perhaps he knows something about her?" Sam asked.

"Yeah good Idea Sammy, You call!" Dean announced.

Sam flipped open his cell phone and punched in Chuck's number.

*Ring, Ring*

"**Hello, Chuck here."**

"Hey Chuck, its Sam I need some information about…"

"**Sariel? Sorry man that's a really hard one"**

"How so?"

"**Well it keeps changing, it's like last week I saw her kicking demonic ass and then screwing Satan! Then next she's spent all day lying in bed with Michael drinking, I have no idea what she's doing! But I can tell that she likes you guy's!"**

"How?"

"**Well she could have killed you multiple times by now and she hasn't, she's also helped Cas out by boosting the little angel mojo he had and she's currently talking to Crowley, sending him in the right direction for Pestilence and Death. All that for you? She's gotta like you guys!"**

"Mkay, anything else I should know?"

"**Uh yeah, two things actually! One she's would be a really bad person to have as an enemy and two she's a really funny drunk!"**

"Heh, Thanks Chuck!"

*BEEP*

"What did the prophet say?" Cas asked, tilting his head to the side.

"He said that he didn't know, one minute he said she was killing demons and screwing Satan and the next she's drinking Vodka in bed with Michael! He also said that she's a funny drunk and bad person to have as an enemy."

"He didn't tell you her star sign to?" Dean called up from his bed sarcastically and was ignored.

"Chuck got one thing right that I am certain of… she is a really dangerous enemy!" Cas stated.

After I sent Crowley in the right direction, I finally had a bit of time to myself. I sat down in my secret stop just enjoying the view and the warm water on my legs. 'I wonder if Lucifer's ok.' *Thud, Thud*

I craned my head around to see Alistair standing there with a piece of expensive looking paper.

"Message delivered your majesty. This is from the King." He handed me the paper, it was an expensive cotton paper; I opened it up to see Lucifer's handwriting.

_Sariel_

_I'm just going to assume that you were the one who sliced Alistair._

_It's such a relief to know that Gabriel's alive and I'll respect your wishes for him not to be harmed. Are you ok? Is your cover ok? Any new information?_

_Write back soon,_

_Lucifer._

I smiled and snapped a pen into my hand and began writing my reply.

_Lucifer._

_Yeah, Alistair didn't like the idea of being my messenger so I ripped him a new one. Thank you for not going after Gabriel. I'm ok but I'm getting a bit worried. Castiel was low on grace so I topped him up, and some of the emotions leaked through, I think he's suspicious and that added with the Winchesters and their contact with the Prophet, it can't be good. They know about the rings Lucifer, you need to be careful! _

_Times almost up, I'll see you soon._

_Sariel._

I folded up the paper and handed it to Alistair.

"Go on messenger boy, chop chop" I ordered sarcastically.

"Fucking whore" he mumbled under his breath before walking off.

I laughed and just slid into the water fully clothed (Part from the leather jacket), and started swimming around lazily. Only a few more days until the end, better enjoy these last few simple pleasures. I swam around that hot spring for hours just thinking about the end, there are a few problems to deal with but in the end Michael and Lucifer are gonna battle it out, Lucifer will be in his true vessel and we will win! It'll be sad to see Michael die, I've gotten rather attached to him over the years, maybe it's something that resembles love but it's to soon to tell I haven't been with him as long as I've been with Lucifer, Me and him have been together since the beginning! But to tell the truth I am a bit worried… he killed Gabriel because he stood against him, he's killed so many of our brothers and sisters, what if I'm just being played with? Nahh he'd never do that, I love him and he loves me! It's as simple as that!

* * *

**Lucifer P.O.V**

"So they know about the rings, do they know about her?" I asked Alistair.

"Sir I don't think she knows what power she has!" Alistair laughed.

"Good that woman is powerful! She could quite easily end all of us; thank God he gave the 'Order' to lock that part of her away in the beginning! It's one of the only things he did right!" I laughed.

"So what are your orders?"

"Leave the Winchesters to find the rings. I need you to go get the knife, the one that can unleash that beast inside of her… it's the final part of the plan. Don't screw this up!" I warned.

"Of course Sir." Alistair bowed slightly before leaving.

'Every things finally coming together. Sariel is the final part of my plan, she holds the power to heavens destruction, if I can tame that power and then there's no limit to what I can accomplish! She will die so I can rule!'

* * *

And here's where it gets interesting... What's Lucifer got up his sleeve? Will the Winchesters catch on before it's to late? Will you guys send me a Review? Oh sorry off topic there!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey Folks! Just another update for ya.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Michael P.O.V**

"Gabriel, I do believe that she's hiding something. I need to find out what." I admitted.

"So what do you wanna do? I don't think tying her down and interrogating her is a wise idea… why don't you just ask her?" Gabe offered, eating a candy bar.

"That could be a good idea unless she is with Lucifer and tries to kill us. You remember before she was with Lucifer? Remember how powerful she was, if it's Lucifer's plan to harness her, she could kill us all!" I pondered.

"Maybe you could use that silver tongue and convince her to join our side, tell her what you think Lucifer would want her for? But first you'd need information. You want me to go have a chat with the Winchesters?" Gabe asked.

"Yeah you go get the info from the Winchesters; I'll go keep an eye on Sariel." I gave Gabriel a bear hug.

"It's good to have you back, little brother." He nodded and we both flew off in our separate directions.

* * *

**Gabriel P.O.V**

"So hey guys!" I said entering the room. It was morning at bobby's house, the two of them were testing out the rings with the instructions Death gave them.

"Nice rings!" All I got was there normal depressing looks of I'm-gonna-kill-you-and-your-peppy-attitude! "Ok by your absolutely pleasant looks, I'm gonna cut to the chase… What do you guys know about Sariel?" I asked seriously.

"What is she on your radar too?" Dean asked.

"Kinda. Just tell me what you guys know."

"From what we got from Chuck and Cas it's a bit hazy." Sam put in.

"Keep going." I coaxed.

"Fine, well from Chuck. He says one minute she's killing demons and then banging Satan and the next she's lying in bed drinking vodka with Michael. And then a couple of days ago when she gave Cas a boost, Cas said that he could see that she was guilty and just empty." Dean explained.

"So the prophet saw her banging Satan… that emptiness could be the seal..."

"Seals? What Seals?" Dean barked.

"*Sigh* In the begging we were the first, the Archangels. Michael, Lucifer, Me, Raphael and Sariel are still alive. Michael was created first to be the perfect soldier, Raphael was the last of the Archangels to be created. Sariel was created to be the strongest of us; she had the power to destroy the host of heaven…" Dean cut me off.

"What do you mean HAD the power to destroy the host of heaven?"

"God gave Lucifer orders to seal off her power and wipe her memories. This was the beginning of Lucifer's downfall, Lucifer felt guilty so he put in her memories that they had been together since the beginning. I guess that feeling of guilt must have been passed through when he wiped her memories. He loved her there was no doubting that, but now… I think that he sees her as just another weapon, a weapon that he can keep under his control by fucking it!" I growled.

"Wow, that's deep man, but what do you mean you 'think' Lucifer's using her?" Sam asked with his puppy dog look.

"Well we have no proof of any of this really, Michael's with her now, no doubt doing that puppy dog look that you Winchesters do so well!"

"Hey!" both brothers said in unison!

I just chuckled at them and there bitch faces.

"Well as much fun as it is to annoy you boys I've got business to take care of, see ya'll around!" *Snap*

* * *

**Michaels P.O.V**

I walked over to Sariel who was staring at the street lights below the hot springs, which we currently inhabited, soaking wet clothes.

"Hey." I held her gently as she leaned back into my body with a smile.

"Hey…" I murmured back

"What's up? You seem kinda down Michael." She asked turning around.

"Sariel… You know that I love you, right?" I told her looking her dead in the eyes.

"Michael, what's going on?" she asked cautiously.

"I'm going to ask you a question and I know I'm not going to like the answer…" I sighed looking down at our reflections in the water.

"Then don't ask the question" she replied stroking my cheek.

"*Sigh* Sariel, are you working for Lucifer?" she stopped stroking my cheek and let her hands drop to her sides, her head staring down at the ground as she replied.

"Yes, I'm working for Lucifer." She took a couple of steps back, as If I was going to attack her! She stood there in silence, before yelling at me.

"Well then! Are you going to kill me or what?" I ran a hand through my hair, before replying deeply.

"I'm not going to kill you, but I need you to understand something first Sariel."

"Understand what?" she shifted uncomfortably.

I moved to stand in front of her. That's when her reflexes kicked in; she swung her fist to connect with the side of my head and sprang backwards a few feet.

"Sariel, I don't want to fight you." I told her clutching the side of my vessels head.

"Fuck off! You didn't want to fight Lucifer but you still beat his ass down in to that God forsaken cage! " She yelled, with a terrifying rage!

"Sariel! I didn't want to send Lucifer down…" I began.

"Don't lie to me Michael!" She screamed, rushing forward in an attempt to stab me with her blade, which she managed to get a well-aimed slice just under my rib. I had to act fast; I parried her next strike with my own blade and flung both of them into some far away corner of the springs, she upper-cut me off the chin.

"Sariel! Enough!" I shouted holding her wrists. Fear flashed in her eyes, she head butted me before flinging me into the rock face!

"Tell me the truth! Now!" she barked slamming her fingers into the torn flesh tearing the wound open further!

"YES! Yes I wanted to send him down! HE TOOK YOU AWAY FROM ME SARIEL!" I screamed, thrashing against her iron grip.

"I was never yours Michael what the hell are you talking about?" she loosened her grip slightly giving me the chance to speak.

"Lucifer's using you; he erased your memories and sealed off an enormous part off your power Sariel." I said trying to be calm, whilst slowly loosing my mind here.

"What are you talking about? Sealing off my power? I'm a friggin Archangel! Besides God and Death who else are as powerful as us?"

"You were the strongest and an angel of death; you could have destroyed the Holy Host if you wanted! Lucifer sealed up your power so he could use it to rule us. You're his grand weapon! He stole you from me for that purpose alone! Sariel I've loved you since the moment we were created, and even when Lucifer had you, I've always been there for you so please just trust me this one time I ask… please" I practically begged her, going limp in her grasp.

She looked at me cautiously and let go of me completely. "What are you going to do?"

"If you'll allow me, I'm going to break the seal in you. I'm going to give you back your memories; I need you to remember the time before all this, please."

She closed her eyes and nodded, "If you're lying to me Michael or if this is some trick, I will kill you. Screw destiny I will kill you if you mislead me!"

She flinched when I put two fingers to her forehead. "This might be a little uncomfortable, but you need to see this." I fed my grace through her mind unlocking the barriers there. Her I could see her grace flaring through her body. She snapped her eyes shut and began to growl in pain, those growls turned to whimpers as she fell into the water!

I lifted her limp body up; she must have passed out… I need somewhere to keep her safe, I can't take her to heaven, they'll kill her on sight for being with Lucifer but I can take her to the Winchesters, They'll keep her safe.

*Whoosh*

* * *

**Bobby's House.**

*Whoosh*

"What the hell? Adam? Sariel?" Dean yelled!

"No not Adam, Michael! And I need your help!" I growled.

"Why the hell should I help you! You and your fucking lackeys have screwed around with us and oh did I forget your gonna fuck up the planet?" Dean roared, Sam and Bobby just sat there in shock!

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! You hairless ape!" I swung out my hand and made him sit down! "Right now I couldn't give a crap about your fucked up emotional problems! Do you really think that I would be here if I didn't need your help!" I released Dean and laid Sariel down on the bed.

"So what happened? Why are you bleeding?" Sam asked.

*Whoosh*

"Michael, Sariel, Bobby and the Winchesters, Wow somebody would think the world was coming to the end." Gabriel appeared.

"Oh for the love of god!" I muttered in frustration and sat down next to Sariel, pressing hands to our clothes instantly drying them and checking over Sariel almost compulsively to make sure she was alright.

"Gabriel? What the hell are you doing here?" Sam asked in confusion.

"Well I was wondering what Michael was doing here, ah… What are you doing here bro? Are you bleeding?"

I glanced down at Sariel, 'thank god she wasn't conscious right now' I thought moving my hand to my wounded side.

"It's just a scratch I'll be ok, I gave Sariel her memories back, I need somebody to watch her and I know we've had our differences but you people are the most qualified beings I could think of and I need your help now." I asked calmly, stroking the dark brown hair off her face while holding my wounded side tightly to stop the persistent bleeding.

"Hey man we've got it but for how long?" Dean offered.

"Thank you, pray for me when she wakes up. It should be a couple of hours until she awakes" they nodded in response as I leaned down and pressed a kiss to Sariel's forehead before I flew away, to deal with this annoying thing called the apocalypse!

* * *

_**Dream land**_

_I was sitting down at my normal spot by the lake, waiting for Michael to come and see me during his break._

_*Whoosh*_

"_Hello my love" he said whisking me up into his arms and kissing me deeply._

"_I can't stay long; Dad's keeping me pretty busy! He's got this new project going and he's making me, make sure that everything's ready! So *Kiss* I love you and I'll see you tonight! *Kiss*" he smiled at me and gave me yet another deep kiss before flying off with his adorable smile on his face!_

_I sat there smiling to myself and rather lazily laid back into the hillside._

"_Hey there Sariel, what are you doing here all alone?" Lucifer asked sitting down next to me._

"_Oh hi Lucifer, Michael just left, so I guess I was just hanging around here admiring the view, look you can even see the gardens from here!" I smiled and sat up to look at Lucifer._

"_So, I was on my way to hang out with Gabriel. Do you want to come with me?" he asked whilst shaking his messy Gold hair out of his eyes, it was so cute it always stuck out at awkward angles! _

"_Yeah sure, you lead, I'll follow." He glanced down briefly, then smiled over his shoulder and gestured for me to hurry up._

_He led me to an open field… Gabriel was no where in sight._

_"Lucifer? Where's Gabriel?" I asked curiously._

_"Gabriel's not coming Sariel... you know Sariel if it was up to me I wouldn't do this. You're perfect, you're the strongest of us and should be worshiped as such, but sadly many people see that strength as a threat, so I'm sorry Sariel but I have my orders to kill you." Lucifer said turning around, sword in hand,_

_"I don't understand, who thinks I'm a threat? Who wants me dead?" I took a couple of steeps backwards in defense._

_"It is God's will. Sariel, God wants you dead, you're strong… To strong, he thinks you could end us all and he's ordered me to stop this by any means necessary!" He lunged forward and slashed at my arm. The knife he was holding was different from your normal angel blade. This sword was pure black and it had this weird aura surrounding it… like Death, but as far as I'm concerned right now, I've got to avoid getting cut by that thing, because that fucker burned like hellfire!_

"_Fuck! What the hell is that knife Lucifer?" I asked healing over my wounded arm._

"_Oh you noticed that did you? Yeah see this knife Sariel take a good look this is the only thing in existence that can kill you! So why don't we just call it quits and not make this any harder?" _

_I lunged at him and managed to give him a deep gash over his chest, but in doing this he clipped one of my wings! I screamed out in pain, jumping back and clutching at it._

"_Sariel…" he whispered a mere inch or two away from my face. _

"_I'm sorry things have to be this way." He slipped the knife into my gut and pinned me to the ground… not killing me but holding me in place in the most painful way imaginable!_

"_Sariel I don't want to kill you… your absolutely perfect! Oh and I lied this isn't god's will, this is mine! I'm going to make you my little bitch in every sense of the word! Make you forget you ever loved Michael; I'm going to make you leave him in the most painful way! I'm going to fuck you every night; make you scream my name over and over! And you know the best part of all this? You're going to want it! You're going to want to hurt and toy with Michaels emotions! You're going to be begging me to fuck you over and over again!" With every sentence another cut formed, making the base of the binding spell._

"_Michael's going to kill you, hell I'll kill you before any of that will happen! I LOVE MICHAEL! And I'm sure as hell not going to leave him for some snot nosed brat who's not getting his own way! Go fuck yourself Lucifer!" I spat!_

"_I hate to break it to you Sariel, but everybody thinks I'm working under God's orders, that he's told me to lock away your powers and the best part is, that due to some 'Accident' all your memories of Michael are erased and replaced with me, so you see Sariel! You will be mine one way or another!" he began to chant what I assume would be the binding spell!_

_I panicked. I couldn't move a muscle! I could feel all my powers receding deep within myself and all my memories of… who? Oh Lucifer. Lucifer's always been there for me. I opened my eyes to see Lucifer looking over me with a worried expression._

"_Sariel! Thank god you are ok! Some rouge cupid just stabbed you! He's been dealt with, are you ok?" he asked worriedly._

"_Of course I'm ok. You're here, everything's fine! Thank you Lucifer! I love you!" I smiled happily as he lent down and hugged me…_

* * *

**Bobby's house (three days before the apocalypse) **

**Dean's P.O.V**

We were sat in now extra mobile Bobby's study trying to find out where Satan was at, when I noticed Sariel move. I walked over to her and studied her face; her eyes were moving at a blinding pace, her breathing was ragged! She suddenly arched upwards and her eyes flashed open as her grace overwhelmed the building with that high pitched squeal!

"What the hell was that?" Sam yelled. I was being forced down onto the floor; I looked up at Sariel was hovering on top of me with one hand running over her stomach before she concentrated back down to me.

"Where the hell Is Lucifer? I am going to KILL THAT SON OF A BITCH!"

* * *

So there we go yet another chapter! I really hope you guys are enjoying this, really it it my baby! Hah! So anyways this is just like a over the top anouncement because of the dicks reporting MA rated fic (Which is really suckish because fanfiction is going to loose alot of it's brilliant writers and a hell of alot of appeal!) i'm going to keep posting here but also on LiveJournal under the username kitcat_95.

They'll go up just as soon as i figure out how to post and i'll also be reposting In The Cage and Supernaturalish Interviews there so keep an eye out!


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! doubble update! and just another shout out I'm reposting on LiveJournal under the username kitcat_95 because of people deleting MA rated fics!**

* * *

**Sariel's P.O.V**

"THAT SON OF A FUCKING BITCH MANIPULATED ME!" I froze as another image seared across my eyes "Oh god all those times I slept with him… those things I did to Michael…"

I released Dean and crawled back into the wall, running shaky fingers through my hair, I was drained. I guess having your head toppled over like a pile of friggin Jenga pieces really took it out of you.

"Where's Michael?" I asked Dean.

"On his way I think… what happened?"

"Lucifer used me! He erased my memories of Michael and replaced them with memories of him! I've tortured and killed so many for him, what the fuck have I done?" I ran my hands over my face, trying to calm myself down. I felt like I was going to puke.

"I'm just going to get some air; it's too tight in here!" I muttered, stumbling towards the doorway. I managed to get about 10 meters behind the house to a patch of dirt and promptly puked up the entire contents of my stomach, which was mostly alcohol! Right now I just wanted to kill something or die! Anything, I just didn't want to deal with this! My mood caused the already blackened sky heavy with moisture to begin raining harshly. I sat against an old tree wrapping my arms and wings around myself and just cried trying to get rid of these crushing emotions.

"Sariel? Sariel please come back in the house!" Sam called from the front porch looking around before mumbling about finding a torch.

I heard a gentle foot step in front of me and the pop of somebody's legs as they crouched down to my level. Who ever it was began to pull my wings apart in an attempt to see my face.

It was Dean's voice I heard, speaking softer than I had ever thought him capable of.

"You're going to catch a cold if you stay out here much longer." He spoke gently rubbing my shoulders.

"Angels don't get colds." I mumbled staring at the ground trying to ignore the images that kept flashing before my eyes.

"Yeah, Angels might not get colds but humans do, so can you come inside where it's just a bit dryer? Please?" He pushed gently, still stroking my arms.

"Ok. Sorry about the rain, I can't help it." I said quietly getting up, letting my wings that had kept me dry, fall behind me and disappear.

"Don't worry about it, let's just get you inside." He slipped an arm around my waist and signaled to Sammy to go back inside.

I absent mindedly snapped my fingers as soon as we were over the threshold of the front porch to dry us. Dean, who still had his arm around me lead me to a couch in the library and sat me down gently muttering something about a drink, I curled up in the corner trying to stem the tide of tears because I thought to myself, 'Sariel you're an Ancient badass Archangel! And badass Archangels, DON'T CRY!'

I sniffed as Sam came into the room with a cup of hot coffee,

"Here drink this, it'll help."

"Thank you Sam, I'm sorry for creating a fuss."

"Sariel, you've got the right to make a fuss, you have the right to make it rain cats and dogs! So don't apologize!" He told me giving me a moose hug which I returned gratefully.

"Thank you guys." I broke apart and began to drink quietly, when there was a knock at the door so Dean went and answered it.

There was low whispering, I couldn't quite make out who was talking or what they were saying, it only became clear who had arrived when Dean came back through and told me.

"Sariel, Michael's here… do you want to see him or should I get the shot gun?" I smiled slightly at his protective behavior.

"As a kind offer that, that is…" I took a deep breath. "It's ok with me if he wants to see me." I put the Cup down gently and stood up to lean on the wall. Michael walked into the room soaking wet and looking very, very nervous. Suddenly the air of awkwardness grew ten-fold and I was pretty sure if somebody didn't say something soon, I was going to explode!

"Soooo um how are you feeling?" Michael asked nervously trying to avoid eye contact at whatever the cost!

I sighed thinking 'go big or go home!' And I muttered towards my feet much to my embarrassment.

"Better if you got over here…"

The next thing I knew, Michael's arms had encircled me and he was gently running his hands through my hair.

"I'm sorry Michael, I'm so sorry!" I croaked tearing up and pulling his jacket closer.

"Shhhh its ok, it's ok. Hush." He tried to comfort me whist giving the other men in the room a silence look to give us some privacy, I heard the steady tread of overly tall men leaving the room.

"I am so sorry for everything Michael…" I stopped the tears by taking a deep breath but still I stayed in his arms. He took me by the chin so I was looking in his eyes.

"Sariel, you never have to apologize to me. To me you are always going to be the most perfect thing that ever walked into my life and I am always going to love you! So don't apologize." We stood there in silence both just staring at each other.

"You are still so beautiful; hey do you remember when we pulled the pranks we used to pull?" Michael smiled trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah! I remember when I made the first batch of Alcohol and got you taste testing it, you were such a lightweight." I smiled back.

"Was not." Michael pouted jokingly.

"Was to! But I didn't mind it just left more for me!" laughed giving him a chaste kiss on his cheek,

"Do you remember when you were refining your alcohol and we tried making pigs fly?" Michael chuckled returning with his own chaste kiss.

"So that's where the expression originates from… it always seemed peculiar, I understand now." Cas said stumbling into the room, bruises healing on his face.

I smiled and leaned up to kiss Michael gently before holding his hand and walking over to Castiel and giving him a hug.

"I missed you little brother." Michael said to Castiel while I was hugging him.

"My apologies but I had to protect my friends, even from my family."

"Castiel no offence or anything but I don't think we're your family any more. I think they are." Michael smiled gesturing to the kitchen where the Winchesters we're talking to another new comer.

Cas went straight into the kitchen once I let go of him. I turned to Michael and smiled before tugging him down into a hard kiss which he hesitated to return at first but then fought back with all the ferocity of the Archangel I knew him to be!

When we finally broke apart panting slightly, I smiled so brightly and exclaimed.

"Ah, I missed that! I love you Michael!"

"Mm I love you to Sariel. Shall we?" he gestured to the kitchen. I nodded in reply, wrapping his arms around me and we moved into the kitchen.

"Hey you two love birds, how are you doing Sariel?" Gabriel asked through chewing on some candy. I smiled back to him munching on what seemed like a very nice piece of toffee.

"I'm doing alright Gabe, how's the candy?" I asked smiling idly running my hand over Michael's arm.

"Ooookkaay, sorry to break up this lovely reunion but there's this thing going around at the moment called the apocalypse? Ringing any bells?" Bobby growled to the room.

"Ah yes sorry. So what's your plan then?" I asked curiously.

"I'm going to say yes… then jump in the cage." Sam stated like it was a fact and **not** the most absurd thing I have ever heard!

"Let Lucifer in and jump in the cage?" I looked at Michael sarcastically. "Let Lucifer in and jump in the cage… Are you boy's friggin nuts?" I raged, Michael tightening his grip around me in case I started to do some smiting!

"No hang on let us explain!" Sam went on.

"Sariel stop trying to smite him and listen to what he's got to say, and if we don't like it… then we can smite them!" Michael stared at the vessels with once of the best bitch faces I had ever scene!

"I was- uh, AM going to say yes to Lucifer and then Dean's going to use the horseman's rings to open the cage and then I'm going to jump into the cage…"

I sighed and began talking to Michael in enociahn,

"I suppose this could work…"

"Damn right it's gonna work! If it doesn't Mike and Luci are gonna have to roast the planet!" Gabriel growled, also in enochian.

"I'm not going to roast the planet!"

"That's right you're not going to roast the planet because this plan is going to work!" Gabriel slammed his fist down on the table like it was final.

"Ok! Ok! Calm down Gabe I'm not roasting the planet! But do you really think this plan is going to work?" Michael asked cautiously, releasing me from his arms.

"Yes." Both Gabriel and Castiel said simultaneously with absolute faith.

"Huh ok. But still we need Lucifer to believe that everything is going to plan… he needs to believe that I don't know anything and that Sam is saying yes to get off this crazy train… Urgh even if I'd rather just kick his ass myself!"

"Yeah but we'll also have to wipe there minds so when Lucifer takes over Sam he won't instantly know what we're up to." Michael agreed in finality.

"Sounds like a plan!" I said reverting back to English. "Now if you boy's excuse me I'm going to rip this man's clothes off!" I smiled pulling Michael's shirt as I flew off to his apartment.

Castiel and Gabriel started laughing out loud at the situation. Dean and Sam's head's flipped around to look at each other with surprise 'Did Cas just laugh? HOLY FUCK!'

* * *

**Michael's apartment.**

As soon as my feet touched down on the floorboards of my apartment, Sariel was up against my chest, kissing at me clawing at my shirt and successfully tearing it off, tossing it to somewhere of the vicinity of the barley used kitchen.

I pulled Sariel up to perch her on the countertop sliding my hands up her shirt, pulling it off to and throwing it away to join my shirt. I kissed her gently, trying to slow this thing down from wild and fast to slow-er and well better. But Sariel being Sariel was already making me hard and the way she would gasp lightly when I bit down made me want to just fuck her hard and fast against the countertop!

"Mine." I muttered running my hands through her hair, moving my lips over her neck. Licking, sucking… marking her! She moaned again as I tugged her hair back to continue marking her. I reached around behind her to unclasp her rather simple but elegant black bra, pulling it away taking one of her nipples into my mouth biting down on it and listening to the lewd moan pierce the air around us and feel her hands fist themselves in my hair, pulling my head up to quite literally devour it in a violent kiss! I lifted her up, cupping her ass and brought her crashing into the wall behind us while licking a stripe up her neck making her shiver!

I put her down on the ground and slipped her out of her jeans and underwear while she did the same to me. I picked her back up and slammed into her while she was against the wall. I moaned as her tight heat consumed me, making me thrust into her harder and faster, listening to her ever alluring moans as they sent me over the edge. Sariel came first, digging her nails deeply into my back letting the blood run down freely and moaning loudly into my neck. The delicious mix of pleasure and pain soon sent me over the edge, Cumming hard inside her. I rested my head against the wall letting the both of us catching our breath.

You could tell when Sariel was ready again as she started to kiss her way up my neck, running her fingers through the blood on my back. She brought them into view for the both of us.

"Sorry about that." She brought them into her mouth cleaning them off "Why don't we move into the bedroom?" she suggested smoothly.

"That's probably a good idea." I kissed her gently as I carried her into the bedroom. Well I had no hands free to open the bedroom door so I might have bashed it open with my wings. But it was the way Sariel kissed me when I got her on the bed… so soft and gentle I took her in my wings and told her,

"I'm never losing you again; I don't care whose will it is, or who's in between us. I am never going to let you go again." I whispered to her, just underneath her ear lobe.

She smiled, ruffling her feathers and whispered back,

"Thank you…" She kissed me deeply; I wrapped my arms around her concealing us both with my wings. Hiding us from the world in a bath of golden feathers

It was a gentle rocking of our hips and quite murmurs in each others ears, just these little things that had been lost to the ages finally surfacing again. This was the exact same thing we had done the fist time we had ever laid together, both of us unsure, both of us so loving and full of passion!

A moan from Sariel broke me out of my thoughts of the past and back to this stunning creature moaning so lewdly beneath me. Her body arching to my touch and my name being breathed from her lips it was just becoming too much. I leaned down and began to suck a mark on her neck which caused her to arch up into my thrust faster than before and snake her fingers into my hair.

"Michael, please." She half begged, gently running her fingers in my hair.

I looked into her eyes and surged down capturing her lips in a breathtaking kiss whilst thrusting down hard and fast into her, bring both of us to our climax with moans and ruffled feathers. I stilled inside her just kissing her gently, I broke apart from the kiss with a devilish smile, then trailing kisses down her chest came to a rest between her legs where I could see myself slowly dripping out of her. I began thumbing her clit and with long strokes of my tongue cleaned away every trace of myself there. I began to move away once I had cleaned myself from her when I heard a small whimper from her and her hands tangle in my hair with a, "Don't stop Michael." Breathed gently from her lips.

So I redoubled my efforts thrusting my tongue deep inside her and gently rubbing her clit between my fingers until finally she came into my mouth, with the most obscene moan in existence. Seeing her like this, Moaning and dazed with pleasure made me become so hard although I wasn't going to do anything about it for fear of breaking her from this state of pure bliss! But I must have brushed it against her or she could just sense it because as soon as I lay down next to her she swiftly rolled over and straddled my hip. Her straddling my hips causing my erection to brush against her silky thigh making me buck up into her in search of friction with a deep growling moan!

"Ssshh it's my turn now Michael." She teased. Sariel traced kisses and bites down my chest and to my thighs. I craned my head to see what she was up to and the look I got in return was purely sinful! Eyes blown with lust, lips swollen from our kisses. She swiftly wrapped those luscious lips around the head of my cock and skillfully took the whole member into her mouth! I groaned and my head hit the pillows as she took to sucking the whole member like it was lollypop! She began to bob her head and expertly hurled me into an orgasm as I released myself inside her!

Not one drop of cum was spilt as she moved her way back up my chest to grant me with a strong and passionate kiss with our tongues cleaning out each others mouths before we lay down together, Sariel resting on my chest as my wings surrounded us both.

"I love you Michael." She smiled softly looking up at me.

"I love you too Sariel." I gently kissed her forehead and drifted off to sleep, with my one and only mate lying in my arms.


	8. Chapter 8

****So Hey guys! Well i have sucsessfully updated all of the Supernaturalish Interviews to whatsitsface... LIVEJOURNAL! under Kitcat_95. and a really big thank you to my first Reviewer! You had me running around the room for hours, laughing hysterically because I GOT A REVIEW! people are reading this! THANK YOU!

* * *

**Michael.**

I woke up in the same way I fell asleep, lying on my back with Sariel in my arms. I looked at her fondly, brushing the ever stray strand hair off her perfect face and contemplated waking her. I wasn't contemplating for long as after I brushed my hand on her face she began to stir.

"Hey Michael." She yawned happily.

"How you feeling?"

"Good considering what a hell of a night that was!" She leaned up and kissed my chin.

"So how's this gonna go down?" she asked, stroking my arm.

"Well, I thought the best plan of action was to go down to the Winchesters and I don't know… Brain storm?" I said stretching.

"Michael… I'm gonna have to go back to Lucifer aren't I?" Sariel whispered nervously.

"It's unavoidable, if Sam Winchester fails we need Lucifer to believe that everything's still going to plan. It means that you're still close to him and we've got a better chance at kicking him in the cage."

"Mkay, it just worries me. That's all."

"It gonna be ok Sariel, You're amazing and you already have Lucifer wrapped around your little finger! So don't worry! Ok?" I smiled, cupping her face.

"Ok. Let's get going and off this weary subject huh?" She laughed pulling the sheets off and getting out of bed in her glorious naked form.

"I'm gonna have a shower, you um… wanna join me?" she smiled slyly grabbing one of my towels and standing in the doorway. I don't think I could have gotten out of that bed any faster than I did! Practically flying over to her Laughing.

"I'll take that as a yes then!" She laughed turning on the water.

I wrapped my arms around her from behind gently kissing her neck. She leaned back into me and bared more of her neck with a satisfied moan.

"We'd better get in there before the water turns cold; it's a really crappy shower." I noted motioning to the steamy water.

"Oh I'm sure you'll find a way to keep me warm Michael." She smiled stepping into the hot water. I stood there smiling leaning back against the countertop following the tiny beads of water flow down that truly marvelous vessel of hers.

"Michael. Are you gonna stare at me all day? Get your hot ass in here already." She joked as she seductively washed the rather fragrant apple scented shampoo out of her hair.

I gently stepped into the shower behind her once she washed her hair, wrapping my arms around her waist enjoying the hot water drumming down on our skin.

"I love you Sariel." I whispered in her ear.

"Oh really, what gave that away." She replied with a sly smirk.

"I love your hair." I kissed her hair, "I love your skin" I ravaged her neck, "I love your grace" I ran my fingers through her wings, "I love every last molecule of you!" I surged upwards to kiss her.

She laughed slightly, kissing me back.

"Come on we're going to be late seeing the Winchesters!" she moaned.

"Oh they can wait 20mins while I have you all to myself!" I smiled picking her up and pressing her into the tiled wall.

"Mmmm I suppose they can."

I was just about to enter her when the water turned cold! Shocking us both back to the reality that we had just spent an extra 30mins in the shower ravishing each other! We laughed as we dressed; Sariel in a tight black V-neck and jeans. Me in Adam's Jeans and T-shirt along with our jackets and another long kiss we made our way to Bobby's house.

* * *

**Sariel POV**

"The Calvary has arrived!" I announced happily to the room of clearly morning people!

"You're late." Bobby growled.

"Ah, but the hero's are always the last to arrive!" I quoted rather Zen like.

"Clearly somebody had a good night and probably morning!" Dean chirped, eyeing up our vessels. Evidence from the night before was still on our skin, a bite mark there, a hickey here! They would only heal if we wanted them to, but for now they stayed.

"Dean… you have no idea!" Michael smiled, actually saying something nice to the Winchester! While wrapping his arms around my waist nuzzling into my neck, causing me to laugh again. The others found it hard not to smile at us but still it was Bobby who brought us back to reality with a gruff cough.

"So what's the plan?"

"Awwww already starting without this handsome devil? That hurts Cupcake!" Crowley smirked as he appeared in the room.

"What do you want snake?!" Michael growled. I slapped him on the chest which earned me a look of confusion.

"Calm down He's on our side, so play nice."

"Yes Thank you Sariel, I just came here to tell you guys that your earlier exploits of home terrorism were just marvelous! And thanks to me cleaning up the rest, there are no more strands of that bloody Croatoan virus! So how are you chaps going to kill the Devil?"

"I'm going to say yes." Sam spoke out abruptly.

"Answer your question love?" I asked in a mock English accent before turning back to Michael and speaking in enochian.

"Quick questions how far are we going to scrub their minds and what happens if the Winchester boys fail to put Lucifer back in the cage?"

"First off I'll scrub there minds so they still think I'm trying to bring on the apocalypse and you've got nothing to do with me and stuff. And if the Winchester boys fail to put Lucifer back in the box we'll uh have to just wing it I guess. Try and shove him in the cage ourselves?"

"Wing it? Really?!"

"Yeah, we can't predict what Lucifer will do, so for the times in the middle just wing it….. Unless he uh tries to kill you."

"Unless he tries to kill me, that's so reassuring Michael!" I hit him lightly on the shoulder in annoyance.

"Well I don't know! I'm making this up as I go along, if you're gonna yell at anyone, yell at the Winchesters for throwing out the rule book!" He returned trying to lighten the mood.

I put my head on his shoulder, "Why can't I stay mad at you?"

"Because I'm awesome and lovable and gorgeous and you love me!" Michael joked wrapping his arms around me.

"Yeah, yeah. 10 more minutes Michael?" I asked sliding my hand into his back pocket.

"10 more minutes, let's go out side." Michael replied reverting back to English and nodding to the group.

We turned out the front door and began walking down the gravel path of the scrap yard. When we were far enough into the piles of rusting metal not to be interrupted the two of us sat down on the hood of a ford mustang and leaned against the windshield in each others arms.

"What did I ever do without you?" I asked as he pulled his coat around me even before the cold breeze came through.

"I always had your back, even when you were with Lucifer." He replied pulling me closer to him and gently rubbing small circles with his thumbs on my arms.

I thought back to my time in heaven after being 'stabbed by a rouge cupid' Michael had locked himself away in the deepest part of heaven and refused to see anyone for 2 centuries and even when he came out he was distant from almost everybody. It saddened me that I now realized I was the cause for that but as I thought more after Lucifer fell and I was awaiting judgment, he pulled me out of the line and gave the order for my immediate release into his charge. When I messed up on my second task and came back bloody and broken, he was the one who took the time to help me get better, to heal and get back on my feet. Even when I started drinking, as a solution to my problems. The idiot never gave up on me and by my father do I love him for it!

"You did, didn't you? Awwww now I really don't want to get up!" He responded by kissing my head lightly.

"Five more minutes then." I leaned up and kissed him softly, quite happy and content to stay right here for the rest of eternity. He kissed back putting a little more force into it, pulling me closer to him and wrapping his arms around me. We stayed like that for the next five minutes before slowly making our way back to the house. Michael stopped me just as I was about to open the front door and told me.

"If you are even the slightest bit suspicious that your cover is blown get out of there, ok? Just get out." He said staring directly into my eyes.

"Of course!" I nodded and he swiftly brought me into one last deep kiss, which I returned with double the passion! He held me in his arms one last time before he opened the door and led the way inside.

"You kids get lost on your way back from a quickie?" Crowley remarked, taking another swig of his scotch.

"Shut up Crowley." Bobby barked. "So what's the plan guys'?" he asked looking around the room.

"Well, were gonna just wipe your memories and deliver you to Satan." Michael stated plainly.

"WHAT?!" Dean and Sam exclaimed. Crowley nodded in agreement and Bobby just sat there thinking 'Now how in the hell is that going to help? Idjits!'

"Yep, now close your eye's kiddies, Crowley might want to go hide under a rock for the next couple of days." I chimed.

Crowley gave me an odd look before realizing what was going on, "Got ya." And vanishing.

"I better get going to, but here let me wipe their minds first." Michael snapped his fingers, gave me one final kiss whispering 'I Love You' and vanished, probably back to heaven.

* * *

**Sariel**

I waited at least five minutes for the guys to regain consciousness. Dean was the first to awaken, shifting slightly in his chair.

"What the fuck was that?" Dean exclaimed waking the others, I was leaning on the wall just behind his chair.

"Yeah sorry about that, I uh sort of crash landed here and didn't have time to adjust from 'beating off demon mode' to 'presence of humans must reel in my grace!' you guy's black out…. Sorry."

"Nah we're ok, are you ok? You said demons." Sam asked kindly.

"Oh yeah! No demon is gonna get the better of me!" I sarcastically fist pumped before pulling up a chair.

"So what are you boys up to?" I smiled at them and got Uber-depressive looks in return. "Huh… Soooo I'm going to go out on limb here and ask, Sam are you going to say yes to Lucifer?"

"Yep and then shove his ass back in the cage." He said surely. I gave him a considerate look.

"Okay then how can I help?" I asked grinning to a room of confused faces.

"What no 'What the hell are you thinking?' or 'Your fucking insane?!' nobody just says ok?" Dean growled.

"Well it kinda seems… I don't know redundant, to tear you a new one when you've probably already done it? So I'll say again, what can I do to help?" I shrugged and just zapped myself a snack… I think it was a chicken burger, well what ever it was it tasted awesome! I examined the inside of my burger completely ignoring the looks of confusion, doubt and then realization that yes I was offering to HELP!

"Ummm so how would I go about letting the devil use me as a meet puppet?" Sam finally asked after I had finished my burger.

"Let's see, First you'd have to ingest well more demon blood than you ever had in your system at one time. Then find Lucifer and tell him you're saying yes. Quite simple really." I informed them while picking through the wrapper the burger came in to see if there were any scraps left.

"Oh ok then." Dean nodded sarcastically. "You wouldn't know where the Devil's at would you?"

"Yep, He's in Detroit. Not quite sure about the street name but it's going to be at the spot where it's the coldest. Lucifer's always been cold. So anything else boys?" I threw the wrapper in the trash before looking back at the still confused faces.

"Ummmm can you get us the demons blood?" Dean joked.

"Yeah sure thing! I'll meet you in Detroit. See ya later guys!" I smiled and flew off to go tell Lucifer the 'good news'.

* * *

So hey guy, thank you for liking and Reviewing! It really makes my day!


	9. Chapter 9

Yello again! because i've got a bit of time tonight between studying and whatnot, i'm going to try and update as much as i can while i drink this positively delightful cup of tea! and i've just realized i should be doing warnings and whatever at the begining of chapters right?

Well uh, Sex... Sex... more Sex... AND deception! ENJOY!

* * *

**2 hours later.**

Lucifer was sitting in a leather chair in an old rundown apartment in the middle of Detroit, just sitting there sipping at his Whiskey talking to Alistair. I flew into the room and stood there lazily leaning against a rotting wall.

"Hello Darling." Lucifer purred while Alistair bowed and took his leave.

"Hello yourself sexy." I smiled holding my act perfectly. Lucifer rose from his chair, draining the last of his drink before walking over and cupping my face in his icy hands.

"So my love what brings you out here?" He smiled, his thumb slowly stroking my cheek.

"Sam Winchester's on his way to say yes!" I laughed giddily.

"Wonderful. But I can't help but think that there's going to be a catch with his acceptance." He leaned down, maneuvering himself behind me.

"Well they do have the horsemen's rings. What he's planning is to let you in and by sheer brute force, take control and jump in the cage. Psht like that would ever happen!" I sneered at the pure absurdity of it!

"No it wouldn't happen. Thank you for informing me Sariel, you're doing your job well." Lucifer praised his cold breath licking at the back of my neck. "Perhaps you should be rewarded for your efforts?" the stubble of Nicks jaw brush against my skin as he lent in to kiss it.

"Perhaps I should be rewarded? Maybe drinks and a back rub?" I asked cheekily, stepping out of Lucifer reach to give him one of my mischievous smiles. Lucifer caught onto the fact he was going to have to work to get into my pants tonight and took it all in stride returning with the look that gave devilish its name.

"So what's the lady drinking tonight?" he asked casually leaning against the wall, still wearing that devilish smirk!

"Ooooh let's see I think I'll take an apple Martini." I sat down in the leather chair, lazily throwing my legs over the side.

"Well then, shall we retire to some where more comfortable?" He offered a hand to help me out of the chair and to leave this run down shack.

"Comfortable sounds good, let's get going then." I grasped his hand tightly as he pulled me up and flew us both off to the house.

I sat down on the plush bed as Lucifer handed me my drink with a sarcastic bow.

"Sooo Lucifer, What about that back rub?" I smirked at his actions, knocking back my drink.

"As you wish your majesty." He drained the remainder of the bottle of whiskey before climbing onto the bed next to me. He grabbed the drink out of my hands with a smirk.

"Lie down." He whispered, which I complied. I moved up on my stomach to rest on the cushions comfortably, I felt Lucifer's hands run themselves up the sides of my legs and ass all the way up to my shoulder blades.

"Perhaps you should lose the clothes?" He contemplated out loud to which I chuckled but still complied at his snake-like attempts to get at his desired end result. I lay there quite naked against the now cherry red silk sheets while I heard Lucifer snap his fingers behind me and smelt a rather familiar fragrance.

"Is that pomegranate I smell?" I asked trying to crane my neck around to see.

"Oh yeah, it's a favorite if I remember correctly, right up there with apples." I could feel his devilish smirk from behind me as he straddled over my ass and dipped his hands in the scented oil, rubbing it into my back in a way that made me groan in appreciation.

"Mmmmm, up a bit. Oh yeah, that's the spot!" I groaned as hit massaged over my shoulder blades moving his hands downwards.

"What, there?" he asked grinding his hands down into the worn out and tired flesh on my back.

"Uhuh!" I groaned stretching out my arms like a cat. After about ten minutes I was so blissed out my wings materialized on there own terms giving Lucifer more to rub with those talented fingers!

"Hmmm I'll have to do this more often, it makes you more pliant." He muttered deeply making my hackles rise, I was about to growl some insult about being pliant back at him when the bastard went and started massaging my wing joins causing me to become just the thing I was about to defend myself from! _Bastard!_

He was running his fingers through my wings, preening them pulling out the damaged and broken feathers while massaging the joints.

"Nice tattoo. Is it yours or the vessels?" He spoke softly brushing over the raise bit of skin.

"Huh? What tattoo?" I craned my neck to try and see.

"This. It's a snake, a rather intricate at that." He said fondly, Lucifer had always been associated with the snake I think it pleased him to see it imprinted on my skin. I craned my neck far enough to see it. It was the black outlining of a snake with the scales having been individually tattooed and each with the same scratching design in them. The snake was wrapping around it's self in an attempt to bite its own tail. All in all I think it was quite fitting for this vessel, having the animal most associated with the devil trying to destroy its self seeing as I've played both sides of the field so far.

"It's the vessels but I kinda like it, reminds me of someone I know." I smirked as Lucifer lent down and kissed it, trailing his way up my back and moving to nuzzle behind my ear whispering.

"You know this is my last night in this vessel. What do you say about putting it to good use?" he bit down gently on my ear lobe. I was caught up in this internal debate between 'Oh come on Lucifer I know you can do better than that!' and 'I don't want to sleep with him! I'd rather go sleep with Michael thank you very much! I hate my job, playing my role is so god damn demanding!' so I had two options to go with… sass this mother fucker up! Or be really childish and say no sex for you tonight! But if I said no sex he would probably suspect something's up and become suspicious, Huff well I guess I'll go with sass and fuck him over… maybe tire him out before Sam gets here? Mkay here we go!

"Go on Lucifer I know you can try harder than that." I purred lowly as he was pressing bites to the back of my neck. He growled and repositioned his hips so I could feel his hard on pressing into my ass.

"Harder than that?" He shot, attempting to show some kind of dominance.

"Oh much harder than that!" I chuckled rolling my hips back on his erection making the 'Dominant' angel's breath hitch. Oh this game was on I'm going to show him that every time he gets on his little high horse and tries to authorities some kind of control, which this bastard so loves doing, that I'm going to be right there kicking him off. Oh did I love this game!

Lucifer ran his hands up my back his body pressing behind them, leaning in and biting the connection between my wings and my back.

"F-fuck." I cursed arching my back up; as I moved my back Lucifer slid his fingers over my hips effectively holding my ass. He released his teeth and laughed lapping at the bloody feathers, soothing them and pressing soft kisses to them while gently rubbing small circles over my hip bones.

"Shall I continue to massage you back, you do wish for me to fuck you?" he growled lowly in that voice of his, that god damn voice that would make even the most blood thirsty killer stop dead and do what ever he said!

'I'm sorry Michael.' I thought to myself before bucking my hips backwards effectively throwing Lucifer off me and straddling his hips.

"Mine now." I growled savagely in his ear before biting down harshly on it, he twisted his long fingers through my hair dragging my mouth to his lips. At first I was cautious to kiss him but to my surprise he was gentle slowly coaxing my mouth open with his lips and tongue until he worked himself inside. It was soft, warm and oddly sedated. It was like he was lulling me into a calmer state, he softly shifted himself underneath me so he could stroke my back and wings as gently as his tongue was doing to my mouth.

Suddenly Lucifer's tongue was alive and aggressive! Attacking and dominating my mouth as he flipped our positions pinning me to the bed. I could feel the smirk on his lips as he ran his tongue over the roof of my mouth, sending shivers down my spine! Fuck! It should be illegal for anyone to be so talented with there tongue alone, the way it was moving and forcing my tongue into this aggressive pace was just purely and utterly sinful!

I began to feel light headed and I knew that it was a sign that my vessel needed oxygen fast but the way Lucifer's onslaught on my mouth was headed, Oxygen wasn't something I was going to be getting any time soon. I could feel Lucifer's lips curl at the fact that I needed oxygen but he wasn't going to give it to me until the last possible minute that breathing through my nose couldn't suffice. He dug in hard into my mouth, his tongue masterfully dominating it! He did that until the last possible moment, I was on the brink of passing out before he released my mouth. I arched forward filling my lungs to capacity relishing the feel of it! Lucifer had moved that talented tongue of his down my neck and was now sucking a delicious mark on my collar bone.

"Y-you're a bastard Lucifer, you know that." I panted out regaining my breath. He just chuckled against my neck before biting into the soft flesh drawing blood making me moan out into the quite room. His tongue began swirling and lapping at the open wound like it was a sweet or something, his hand tugged at my hair giving him more of my neck to lap at.

"L-Lucifer." I panted as he began grinding down hard inside of me whilst sucking the blood off my neck. He bit down harder causing me to whine and arch upwards into his thrusts.

"Shhhh." He cooed stroking my face, changing his pace. Making his thrusts softer and gentler while kissing the healing wound like he was kissing the pain away.

"I'm sorry but you taste too good to stop, your _intoxicating_!" he sighed, annunciating each word with a thrust melding his mouth with mine while bringing me higher and higher. He used that masterful tongue of his to send thrilling sensations through out my body as he began to ruthlessly pound into me. I could hear the animalistic growl emanating from deep inside Lucifer's chest like he was beast that everyone knew and feared and oh fuck was that turn on!

"Lucifer, stop dragging ass already." I growled in a snarky tone thrusting my hips forwards screwing up his rhythm. That deep growl intensified into something darker and feral. Lucifer changed his angle and pace to hit just at that right spot, over and over again!

"Fuck!" I panted my hands running down his back to that toned ass of his giving it hard slap just for the fun of it as he brought me to my climax! He jerked his hips forward effectively burring himself inside me, Cumming hard and groaning into my now healed neck! Lucifer rolled off and to the side, I could see past the rotting flesh of his vessel and to the handsome and satisfied archangel underneath it. I smiled as he wrapped his arms around me pulling me into his chest; I felt my body begin to undergo the process of instant sleep against his cool chest.

"I love you Sariel and all the work you've done for me, thank you." He whispered stroking my hair and curling me into his chest. I could hear In the back of my mind telling me that he was an evil son of a bitch but right now I couldn't care less, I was just so tired. I gave him an acknowledging grunt before I just curled up to his chest and fell asleep.

* * *

**12 hours later**

"_Hey Sariel? We just hit town so when your ready, you wana swing by and bring that blood you promised?" _Dean prayed sarcastically.

I woke up with a start in Lucifer's arms.

"Oh Fuck!" I cursed before looking at a confused and highly mused Lucifer, his blond hair sticking up at awkward angles along with a dazed expression on his face, he was absolutely delectable!

"What's going on?" He yawned shifting himself to let me up.

"The Winchesters and company just hit town and I was meant to meet them on entry." I told him while hurriedly pulling on a pair of jeans, he smiled at me rolling onto his back and musing up his hair. I pulled on my shirt and fixed my sex hair in the mirror, I finished by pulling on my leather jacket before turning back and looking at Lucifer with a question forming on my lips.

"Do you have about three demons you could spare?" he looked at me with a curious expression etched into his face.

"Yeah sure, just let me get some pants on." He heaved up out of bed grabbing a pair of boxers before I chucked him his jeans.

"Come on then, I can't call anyone here remember, it's protected." He grabbed his shirt from the back of a chair before we flew back to the rundown shack back in Detroit. It was freezing in Detroit so I wrapped my jacket around me before looking at a shirtless Lucifer who was currently talking to some chick named Meg and asking her to collect three expendable demons, which she complied with rather quickly…. Kiss ass!

"Lucifer? Wana give me a hand?" I offered calmly sharpening one of the curved blades I kept while examining one of the demons who was strapped to a sort of examination table.

"Of course." Came the simple reply as he prepared his knives for the demon next to mine.

"I heard someone was carving up demons and I wanted in." Alistair spoke in his abnormally creepy voice while entering the room.

"Oh look the more the merrier!" I joked, while Lucifer simply began cutting into the major veins and arteries letting the blood flow into the funnels below. I silently started in on my demon, hearing its muffled screams against the gag as I slit both of its wrists and his carotid artery, watching him bleed out while Alistair took more time, I have to admit in the end he collected more blood.

"Well have fun with the Winchesters; I'll be right here when you get back." He smiled as I collected the bottles of blood.

"Oh I'll have fun and I'll be brining back your true vessel! See you soon love," I kissed him roughly. "Alistair" I acknowledged as I flew off to go and meet the most persistent bugger who wouldn't stop praying for me!

* * *

And today on Random hits, your writer had a Led Zepplin fangasm and died from over awesomeness... just though you should know and all. (Wow this Tea is awesome... i don't think this is tea... O.o)

REVIEWS are candy from Gabriel! :D (And if somebody would be so gratious to explain what a follower is, I would be a very happy KittyCat!)


	10. Chapter 10

****I swear i will get more organized with my updating, i think i'm subconciously trying to make up for my lack of activity recently. So here keep having stories!

* * *

**With Winchester and company.**

"Took your sweet ass time Sariel!" Dean exclaimed as I joined them in an abandoned alleyway, most people had felt the bad vibes emanating around the place and in an act of self-preservation left.

"Sorry the demon distracted me by telling me his life story before I killed him." I shot back sarcastically while walking over to Sam.

"Here you go, better than mothers' milk!" I smiled crookedly handing him the containers.

"Just be careful in there Sam, he's strong but he's not invincible! You just have to work out what his weak point is from inside. Now come here you overgrown moose!" I joked pulling him down into a hug.

"Thanks Sariel." He gave a brave face to me and began saying his goodbyes to Bobby and Castiel while I walked over to Dean.

"I'm going to be taking you up there; Lucifer won't harm anyone as long as I'm there. But what ever happens up there, I want you to know I've never meant to hurt you guys. I've got to say you've grown on me, these past couple of months has been fun." I smiled fondly and toddled over to Cas brining the taller man under my arm and ruffling his hair.

"Mind the Fort while I'm gone sergeant!" I mock saluted to a very confused face.

"I… I don't understand the reference." He sighed with his adorable head tilt.

"Aww for those who don't get the references I'm saying, be careful, stay safe and I hope to see you around little brother!" I pulled him in to a hug while he gave a small "oh" in realization before…. Wait for it… hugging me back! It was nice and oddly comfortable, but I mean who wouldn't want to snuggle up to Castiel, he's like an adorable puppy!

I chatted with Bobby for a couple of minutes while Sam drank the blood I provided, I could feel this dark entity building up within him and the raw power that thing held, in all honesty it was quite unnerving to be in the same space as it. I heard the solid thunk of the Impala's boot and Sam's heavy breathing.

"Let's go." He spoke gruffly, to which I merely gestured my hands in the direction of the rundown house Lucifer was staying at.

Sam walked with powerful and sure steps towards the house yelling out into the crisp night air,

"Alright you son's of bitches! We're here!"

Some lower leveled demons walked out the front door, to which I greeted warmly with,

"Hello darlings, is my brother home?" they bowed there heads slightly realizing who I was and I gestured for the boys to walk inside, some of the demons went to grab them but were deterred from doing such a stupid action by a deep growl from me.

Sam and Dean were shoved into this icy cold room by the demons who I growled at again walking gracefully behind them taking a position to the side of the room somewhere halfway between Lucifer and the boys. Lucifer was busy blowing cold air onto the window and drawing the symbol of the Pitchfork, which was actually one of his weapons in heaven.

"Sorry if it's a bit chilly in here, most people think I burn hot but it's actually quite the opposite." He calmly spoke to the window. Which Dean snarkily bit back with, "Well I'll alert the media!"

Lucifer gave him a look which told Dean that, you are in the presence of the Devil, I could kill you with a flick of my wrist, so don't test me. But as quick as that terrifying beast raised its head it was replaced by the calm and content demeanor with Lucifer giving a small chuckle at something he found incredibly funny.

"Help me understand something guys? I mean stomping through my front door, is a tad suicidal? Don't you think?"

"We're not here to fight you." Sam spoke with a tone of authority and power. This made the devil turn his head with a slight curiosity.

"No? Then why are you here?"

"I want to say yes!" Sam growled.

"Excuse me?" he spoke with confusion. To which Sam vaporized the demon entourage in the room. Lucifer looked at his handwork and commented with,

"Chock full of Ovaltine are we?"

"You heard me. Yes!" Sam repeated fiercely.

"You're serious?"

"Look judgment day is a runaway train we get that now, we just want off!" Sam continued.

"Meaning?" Lucifer pushed.

"Deal of the century! I give you a free ride but when it's all over, I live, He lives, you bring our parents back!" Sam continued with his fierce tone!

"Ok can we please drop the Tele Novella; I know you have the rings Sam." Lucifer spoke effectively turning the tables on the boys; I stood in the corner and knew it was show time for me.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Sam stuttered while Lucifer walked towards me.

"The horsemen's rings? The magic keys to my cage, ring a bell?" He stopped in front of Sam staring him in the eye, effectively calling his bluff before continuing on his way over to me.

"Come on Sam, I've never lied to you! You can at least show me the same respect!" He shot leaning down and kissing my cheek, turning back to the looks of shock and betrayal.

"It's ok I'm not mad, a wrestling match inside your noggin… I like the idea! Just you and me, one round. No tricks? You win… you jump in the hole. I win… well then I win!" he smiled giving me yet another kiss while Sam and Dean shared worried glances.

"What do you say Sam? A fiddle of gold against your soul says I am better than you~" Lucifer sing-songed in a mockery of childish taunting.

I watched the nerves set into Sam,

"So he knows, doesn't change anything." He spoke to Dean but not daring to take his eyes off Lucifer.

"Sam." Dean pleaded in vain as he knew it had to be done.

"We don't have any other choice." Sam decided.

"No." Dean knew it was hopeless talking his brother out of this now, he watched as Sam rolled it shoulders in preparation…

"Yes."

A blinding white light engulfed the room along with the screeching whine of Lucifer leaving his rotting vessel, which I uselessly grabbed onto in an attempt not to let it be destroyed. I cradled the broken and beat up shell as the light dimmed down and gave it a breath of life, healing most of the internal organs but still leaving him unconscious.

I began to get up to see Dean had just opened the Cage and I saw Sam but I couldn't tell who was at the wheel at the moment. I moved to see Sam walking towards the Cage I got up and tried to stop him… just for show, that's when I heard the most sickening sound… laughter. I paused in confusion as Sam? Turned around.

"I was just messing with you, Sammy's long gone." It was defiantly Lucifer talking now… Damn it Sam. Lucifer turned around and disarmed the cage, allowing the rings to fall to the floor, picking them up gingerly as these small… insignificant little things could destroy his plans and were the most secure prison ever created.

I quickly healed as much as I could for Nick before I stood up to properly greet Lucifer's new and true vessel. Lucifer turned to Dean, looking at him sadly.

"I told you, this would always happen in Detroit." He held out his hand to me and we left Dean, in his own terrified, angry and broken state.

We flew off back to our house for a bit as I lay on the bed and Lucifer was just sitting next to me deep in thought, I thought now would be a good time to ask him a few questions.

"So how's Sammy doing in there?" I asked putting my head in his lap.

"Hmmm, he's persistent to say the least. Scratching away in there, he's not getting out any time soon though. What about you? I noticed you healed Nick." He commented stroking my hair out of my face in the same manner as he's always done.

"Yeah I wanted him to live, he was pleasurable… to say the least, and I thought I owed him one. Who knows, I might keep him as a pet or something!" I smiled sarcastically.

"You know what speaking of pets; you've always reminded me of one of those tigers. Stunning to look at but deadly to anger." He kept stroking my hair gently until I rolled onto my back to look at him.

"I wish I had some lovely stung up sentence for you but right now, you just remind me of a moose well at least Sammy does!" I laughed lightly and Lucifer smiled.

"Mkay, you." He emphasized with a kiss, "Get some shut eye while I go and sort out this guy" he tapped at his head and flew off leaving me to sleep.

* * *

**Lucifer's.**

"I know you're in there Sam." I spoke teasingly and got a sharp thrust against my frontal lobe in acknowledgement.

"Huh, tell you what I'll take the gag off." I walked towards a mirror and allowed Sam to speak to me from the reflection.

"You got me all wrong kiddo; I'm not the bad guy." I defended myself.

"I'm going to rip you apart from the inside out! Do you understand me!?" Sam threatened, to which I gave a mocking smile.

"Such anger… young sky walker."

"Who are you really angry with? Me? Or that face in the mirror?" I continued.

"I'm sure this is all a big joke to you." Sam spat at me.

"Not at all! I've been waiting for you a… long, long time. Come on Sam you have to admit, you can feel it? Right?"

"Feel what?"

"The exhilaration. And you know why that is right? Cause we're two halves made a whole. MFEO, literally."

"This feels pretty damn far from good."

"I'm inside your grapefruit Sam, you can't lie to me. I see it all how hot you always felt, how out of place in that family of yours. And why shouldn't you have! They were foster care at best; I'm your real family."

"No that's not true."

"It is. And I know you know it, all those times you ran away. You weren't running from them, you were running towards Me." at this point Sam looked away defeated, so I sighed knowing I was nearing my victory in breaking in this new vessel.

"This doesn't have to be a bad thing you know… I let Dean live, didn't I? I want him to live; I'll bring your folks back to! I want you to be happy Sam."

"I don't want anything from you!" he spat, still trying to resist me. I laughed at his weak efforts,

"Really? Not even a little pay back?"

"W-what's that supposed to mean?" Sam was confused so I gave him a hint.

"Look closely. None of these little devils look familiar to you?" I pressed, smirking as I watched the clogs turn in Sammy's head.

"That's Mr. Benson… one of my grade school teachers." I turned around to present him with the rest of our little guests.

"And that's your friend Doug from that time in East Lancing. And Rachel, your prom date. Sam Winchester this is your life, Azazels gang following you around since you were a rugrat! Jerking you around… like a dog, on a leash. I know how you feel about them. Me to, so what do you say you and I blow off a little steam?" I laughed snapping the neck of the beer gut man next to me.

I could feel the mixture of disgust and excitement course with in his being while I sliced and diced and being the eternal gentlemen left the pretty blonde woman till last, it seems that everybody that Sam sleeps with dies.

"Doesn't she remind you of pretty little Jessica?" I mocked, brining up the images of her death, just to toy with him.

"You bastard. You know scratch, my last threat! I'm going to kill you and your pretty little Sariel." Sam growled. I snapped absent mindedly killing the blonde before turning to the mirror.

"Threaten Sariel again and trust me the next time we talk, I won't be so reasonable." I growled lowly before shutting him out completely and returning to our house.

* * *

**Sariel's **

I rolled over in bed, completely blissed out… I think it was something to do with the bed… or the amount of alcohol I consumed before sleeping? I looked up and saw a bloody Sam, uh Lucifer!

"Why are you so bloody? Who did you kill?" I yawned in subtle interest.

"Just helping break in Sammy here. I'm just going to take a shower, wanna join me?" he gave one of Sam's dashing smiles.

"Yep, just give me a second. Need to get off of this bed." I groaned into the pillow, I heard Lucifer laugh and walk into the giant bathroom turning on the shower/bathtub thing! I rolled over in bed in an attempt to get out of bed; I eventually rolled my legs off the bed and got off that way. I began unbuttoning my shirt and pulled off my jeans walking towards the bathroom. When I opened the door I was taken aback by the amazing sight before my eyes, Lucifer in Sam's body stark bloody naked! And the way the blood was splattered on his skin, Fuck! Did it just get extremely hot in here?

"Oh um, wow." I stumbled over my words as my mind tried playing catch up with the fact that my tongue was half way across the floor and my eyes were obviously just playing tricks on me! Nobody was that perfectly muscled!

"It's nice isn't it?" Lucifer commented looking down at his vessel, to which I just nodded and made a faster attempt at removing my clothes!

The water poured out of holes in the roof and into a deep basin. While the water was concentrated at one end, it effectively created a shower head while the deep walk in basin created a bath. I watched as the blood slowly drifted off Lucifer's skin as he stepped in the shower.

"Sariel? Are you coming?" he asked sweetly, holding out his hand to help me down into the cleansing contraption.

"Huh, yeah just caught up in my thoughts. I never realized how well toned Sammy is." I gave him the up-down look and a lopsided smile.

"Well, he's more than just toned I've heard. Why don't I show you?" he asked lifting me up and into his body.

"Oh more than toned? I think you'll have to elaborate." I taunted. Lucifer leaned down to my ear and whispered every single detail that every porno and even the Kama sutra missed and how he was going to use them against me and my vessel.

"Oh is that so? Well don't ya just learn something everyday! But you wana learn something new Lucifer… I created the fucking concept of sex! So everything you just whispered to me oh have I done it! Every which way…. So I dare you to surprise me!" I smirked running my fingers over his abs.

"Oh I'm pretty sure Sammy here has a few surprises pent up in here."

Lucifer placed his large calloused hands on my back making swipes down my spine with his thumbs. It was sending all these tingly sensations and then all of a sudden it was like somebody had just kicked my sense of smell into overdrive! Lucifer's scent was just pure and utter sin. It smelt of murder of adrenaline and of lust! Next it was my sense of touch, I could feel the tiny ice crystals in his breath break and shatter across my neck and how his hands now swiping over my lower back, it was no surprise as I began to lose myself to his touches. I effectively became putty in his hands, completely pliant and lusting after the devil!

"T-This is something new." I breathed, spreading my hands over his defined hipbones. He laughed clearly amused at the fact that despite after being so cocky not five minutes ago, I was now his to manipulate into bed. Lucifer firmly wrapped his arms around me and flew us back into the bedroom, pinning me on the bed while we were still dripping wet… or at least I was.

"Sariel, Sariel, Sariel. Just look at you. Soaking wet and craving to be fucked. You're such a nymphomaniac! Fuck if it was up to you we would just fuck all the time!" He purred deeply, I could feel the vibrations course throughout his chest.

"I'm not th-"Lucifer cut me off, roughly clamping his mouth on mine using his tongue as a weapon, dominating my mouth. He began to push his already hard dick inside me and fuck! Sam was completely different from Nick! Nick was perfect, in every which way but Sam… Sam was big! But whilst Lucifer was pulling the strings he used that to his advantage rubbing everything in such a perfect way that I knew I wasn't going to last long. My breathing had become ragged and I could feel my orgasm begin to pool itself in my gut but just before I could finish Lucifer pulled out. I gave a rather shameless whine at the loss of contact.

"Oh didn't I mention? You, my gorgeous whore are not allowed to orgasm until I say so. Now get down there and finish me off!" he smirked pushing my head down to his erection. "You are one kinky son of a bitch!" I muttered below my breath before taking it's head into my mouth, swirling my tongue around it as I took as much of him into my mouth as I could, making up for the remaining flesh with my hands. I sucked hard and tightened the grip with my hands listening to the heavy moan leave Lucifer's lips. With my spare hand I rubbed his balls gently and he just let go, Cumming hard down my throat! I swallowed what I could but some of it had dribbled out of the corner of my mouth.

Lucifer pulled my head back by my hair and with one long stoke of his tongue, gathered up the remaining cum and kissed me rubbing it over my tongue. He broke apart and pushed back inside with yet another never ending hard on and yet again kept me on the brink of an orgasm, by this time I needed it so badly that I flipped Lucifer over and sunk my teeth into his neck while thrusting roughly over his dick! My moans became louder and louder as Lucifer began using his magic fingers making every nerve ending in my body become hyper sensitive to any touch.

He rolled us back over fucking into me hard and listening to my desperate mewling while his breath became ragged! I could sense his orgasm was close as the rhythm of his thrust became more precise, hitting every nerve causing my mewling to become louder.

"L-Lucifer please! Please let me go! Ah Fuck, please!" I begged.

"Cum now Sariel." He ordered, to which I complied almost instantly nearly screaming in release, pulling his body down and into mine cutting bloody lines into his back with my nails. Lucifer finished up soon after I did rolling over to his side facing me.

"Surprising enough for you?" he laughed pulling his arms around me.

"Wow, just wow. I even think I started mewling!" I exclaimed half in shock.

"See that's what you get when you ask the Devil to surprise me. Now come here, tomorrow the end begins." I curled up exhausted, taking what ever comfort I could in the devils arms. Tomorrow I get to go back to Michael, right after we shove Lucifer back in the box… all my thoughts came to a drifting stop as I fell asleep in the Devils arms.

* * *

Rolling up in the next chapter is *Sirens go off, police break down doors.* SHE'S GIVING OUT SPOILERS! QUICK SOMEBODY STOP HER!

Please Review! :D Reviews are lovely. ehehe, no in fact you are lovely!


	11. Chapter 11

**Lucifer.**

As I lay on my back on the verge of sleep I began mentally checking off the plan. I don't want to kill Michael but if push comes to shove, I need to be prepared… I need to be stronger than him.

Alistair had just reclaimed the lost knife literally minutes before Sariel showed up in this terrible rundown apartment, the things I do to kept out of my brothers view! I need to have her restrained, restrained so she'll stay still long enough to carve into! And I guess if I'm being brutally honest, I have no idea if taking all her power will kill her or not… but I do hope she's still alive because if screwing Michael's girl doesn't get me hot, I don't know what will!

So Restrain Sariel. Perform the ritual. Defeat Michael. Huh sounds like a plan.

* * *

I felt Sariel shift in the middle of the night and I thought, 'Well this is as good a time than any to perform the ritual. Step 1, restrain her'. Ok easy enough! **SNAP!**

Her eyes flared open in surprise as she was tied to the bed, unable to move.

"Lucifer. What are you doing?" she asked firmly, biting back the underlying tones of fear from her voice.

"Oh nothing darling, I just need to take most of your power so I can defeat Michael. It's probably going to be unpleasant and to be honest I'm not sure if you'll survive." I told her in a nonchalant tone.

I could see the fear in her eyes, she tried thrashing at the restraints and to my surprise Sariel managed to break one. She shouldn't have been able to do that… unless!

"Michael broke the seal." I asked pinning her arm back down, staring her dead in the eye looking for her inevitable tell. Her eyes flickered downwards just confirming it; oh that bastard always has to fuck up everything doesn't he!

"So how did it feel getting fucked by your lover's younger brother, begging for more? Oh and wait, using him? Toying with him all to please me?" I taunted genuinely amused at the turn of events. She growled deeply and then with pure _venom_ in her voice.

"You are a fucking bastard. You manipulated me, used me! You had me kill and slaughter our brothers and sisters for you! You are a spoilt brat! You use something until it's worn right to the bone and then throw it away like trash! You don't care about anything but yourself!"

"That's wrong." I growled shifting to grab the black knife. "I cared about you, I gave you everything. I even left you to stay in heaven knowing Michael would take pity on you, instead of bringing you down into the cage with me. I loved you but in the end after everything I've done for you, you still chose Michael" I made the first cut deep into her flesh sliding under one of her ribs, her screams piercing my ears with the pure agony this knife was inflicting on her!

"This is pretty fucking far from love Lucifer!" she growled to which I sliced diagonally across her face leaving a bloody trail which was now bleeding into her right eye. I leaned down unable to resist the taste of her blood, she tried to squirm away only to shift into the knife whimpering out in pain. She shot out one of her wings throwing me off of her and into the wall. That bitch! I clawed myself out of the drywall to see Sariel desperately trying to escape, working on the binds on her leg.

"Nobody can escape the fucking Devil!" I roared grabbing her by the hair and breaking her leg as I threw her into the opposite with a satisfying crack! I followed her and pulled her up off the floor and shoved her against the wall face first!

"Now you shouldn't have tried to run Sariel, it just pisses me off!" I growled into her ear since she was just wearing my shirt before we fell asleep and I was just in my jeans the blood from the half healed wounds was smearing on the walls.

"Ah remember when we broke all the walls in Michael's chambers up in heaven? I think it went something like this." I smirked pulling down my pants quickly and spreading her legs just far enough apart so that I could fuck her and oh boy did she scream!

"Lucifer please, no! NO! please Lucifer don't. _LUCIFER!_" she was _screaming_ now, flapping her wings trying to get me away from her but she can't I have her pinned! And she's right where I've wanted her for all these year! Scared…. Hurt…. Clawing at the walls! SCREAMING for her Michael! I may have loved her from the start but this is war…. And she is a pawn piece.

I reached around using my grace to keep her arms and wings pinned to the wall as I began rubbing her clit, adding further humiliation to her. She's hurt me by going back to that Sanctimonious Dick, still following 'Daddy's' orders! So I'm going to _hurt_ her.

"You know he'd kill you if Father asked for it. He'd kill his little slut to impress his 'Daddy'! He'd lock you away in hell for eternity! YOU KNOW WHAT HELL IS! YOU EVER BEEN TO MY CAGE!" I yelled in to her ear fucking into her so hard I broke another rib while she cried and begged for me to stop. Pathetic.

"It's Hell. It tears at your grace, your very essence! You want to kill, you want to get out, you want to destroy those who put you there in the first place! And why was I there again? BECAUSE I SPOKE THE TRUTH! Dad was going to enslave us! Put those murderous monkey's ahead of us! And I was right! We are _Soldiers _now, not a family! They need to be destroyed! We need to start again, with us on top! BECAUSE WE WERE HERE FIRST AND WE ARE THE STRONGER ONES!" I ranted at her flipping her over to look at her as she came on my cock, the anger and humiliation in her eyes!

She looked up at me, almost with pity in her eyes. "No" she wheezed. "It's because you are a child. No one will listen to you. You will end up alone for you cannot create anything without a building block… you are not _God._" She finished spitting a mouthful of blood into my face.

I took the knife and stabbed her in the right side of her chest, leaving a fist sized hole in her vessels lung. "Don't you _ever_ compare me to him; he left us after he turned us against each other. I only wish to hold those responsible accountable" I seethed before finishing off inside her, staining her with my seed as she choked and coughed up a sizeable amount of blood.

"What was that honey? I didn't quite catch that?" I taunted grabbing her head and smashing it into the wall; she was dazed, bruised and bloody. A bone poking out of the skin there and blood flowing from the holes in her chest, I cut the required pattern into the rest of her chest as she desperately fought back with the little strength she had left.

I chanted the ritual work while looking into the fear in Sariel's eyes her eyes ran sliver with her grace, there was a sudden build up of her grace when suddenly she willingly discarded a shock wave of it throwing me into the opposing wall!

Her wings shot to the side in preparation for flight, I clawed my way to grab her, to hold her down, she couldn't escape I needed her! I managed to grab her lower right wing, holding her back until she kicked me underneath my jaw sending me backwards along with the sickening noise of me taking half her wing with me. Once I got back on my feet she was gone, the only thing left were the bloody pools and feathers lying uselessly on the floor.

"FUCK!"

* * *

**Sariel **

My mind was going to a million things at once part of me was like "Fuck I'm losing a lot of blood, I need to fix that." and then it jumped to "I need to go somewhere safe, now! NOWHERES SAFE! IT'S THE FUCKING APOCALYPSE!" "Oh shit! What happened to Dean?" "Ok ok ok! Find Dean, find Michael sort this shit out!"

I tried to locate Dean, but due to Castiel's sigils I couldn't so I went to the next best source. One who saw everything, A Prophet.

It was what could only be described as a rough landing… mainly me falling over Chuck's couch and breaking his coffee table!

"Holy mother of god!" Chuck exclaimed from over at his desk.

"Urgh." I panted trying to pull myself up but instead I collapsed on my broken leg and landed in a pool of my own blood. I tried healing myself but was failing miserably I eventually managed to heal the hole in my chest before passing out on the floor.

I woke up rather warm with the scratchy feeling of clothes on and the firm press of something next to me, the last thing I remembered was Lucifer's torture so you can imagine how I reacted waking up to something… I freaked out flipping back the blankets, creating space by jumping to the other side of the room grabbing a something to defend myself with on the way.

"Who are you and where am I?!" I yelled clutching on to the bat I picked up, not knowing who or what it was or what they wanted.

"Sariel calm down, put the bat down it's me Michael. You were tortured by Lucifer, you escaped and quite literally crashed here, please don't move around to much Lucifer managed to tap into your grace and I've only just finished healing your wounds." Michael said in a calm tone walking over to me with his hands raised in an approachable manner.

I put the bat down and looked down at what I was wearing,

"Michael… I'm in a dress… a pretty little red dress. What bizarre fantasy were you playing at while I was unconscious?" I asked snarkily trying to calm my extremely high heart beat!

"It was the easiest thing that Chuck had to put on you, and it is very nice to look at." He replied with a sheepish smile. I looked down and back at him,

"Michael my boobs have been manually put in here and I'm pretty sure it wasn't Chucks doing." I said putting my hand on my hip.

"Ok, it was me…" He looked up with his adorable sheepish smile, I knew I should be mad at him but I couldn't help it he was adorable! I sighed,

"Ok, you got me in a dress now go get me my normal clothes and bring underwear… on second thought wait five minutes I don't trust you with my clothes and I've got to ask Chuck a few questions! Don't go anywhere." I gave him a stern look before walking around the corner to find Chuck.

"I have Archangels in my house! And the worlds coming to an end but what can I say Michaels got some style with that dress." Chuck spoke to his whiskey.

"Chuck?" I asked.

"Sariel! A-Are you ok?" He finally squeaked out seeming absolutely terrified.

"I've been better. You got anything strong enough to kill archangel pain?" I groaned tipping my head back onto the couch.

"Alcohol? You like Vodka right?" to which I grunted in acknowledgement I heard him gathering glasses and a bottle. Chuck finally rounded the corner; I stood up to grab the offered glass from a shaking, blushing Chuck?

"What's up with you?" I asked downing the drink in one, looking back at stuttering man.

"Promise not to hurt me?" He shook while stuttering.

"Yeah sure, I need you anyway." I looked at him curiously as he was desperately trying to tear his eyes away from how low cut this dress was.

"You look very pretty Sariel…" he finally said nervously, downing his drink in one before moving on to drink straight from the bottle.

"Thank you Chuck, that's sweet." I smiled getting a flash of the same smile Lucifer gave to me when he wa- nope, nope Sariel, you don't have time to be scared. GET ON WITH IT!

"Ok, now can I ask you a question Sariel?"

"Uh yeah shoot." I breathed getting back on track.

"Whose side are you on, I'm completely lost!"

"Ok ok ok! In the beginning yes I was with Lucifer but that is because he sealed off my memories of Michael and made me think that instead of being with Michael since time began I was with him. Lucifer then proceed to use and manipulate me into doing what he wanted and ultimately toy with Michael! About a week ago I got into a fight with Michael and he broke the seal holding back my memories. So now I'm on your side I want to beat Lucifer to the curb and stop this friggin apocalypse! Ok explained enough? Now I need you to answer a couple of questions." I asked pulling out a beer from his fridge.

"Yeah of course!"

"Where's Dean Winchester?"

"Uhhh last I saw him Driving from Detroit, he's Headed to Sta-"I cut him off trying to get to the point faster,

"Stall Cemetery outside Lawrence Kansas, I know that one Chuck."

"Ok so by now he would be about an hour before Marshall traveling on route 70." I ran up and hugged Chuck.

"Thank you Chuck, when you die I will personally come and bring you upstairs and give you anything you want!" I exclaimed. Chuck laughed.

"Well that's definitely not the weirdest thank you I've ever gotten!" he hugged me back and gave me a mock salute as I turned around to grab Michael. He was sitting on the couch with his eyes closed; I leaned down and kissed his cheek softly,

"Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked yawning.

"Sore. I need you to fly me to my apartment sorry to say, I need to get out of this dress." I smiled warmly as he yawned again standing up and zapped us off to my apartment.

"Ok you get some shut eye while I get changed got it?" I ordered pushing him onto the bed.

"Loud and clear beautiful." He smiled crawling up around my pillow inhaling deeply, I heard him mutter something along the lines of "Smells like you." Before falling asleep.

I walked into the bathroom and ridded myself of the annoying dress before materializing my wings and brining my damaged one close. It was painful to touch, but I pulled out the broken feathers and washed off the congealed blood before zapping the super secret angel balm, smearing it over wounds and realigning the broken joint and binding it with my grace so it could heal. I noticed something about my grace, there was a dark entity running threw it almost as if it had burned when Lucifer touched it. Luckily he had only been able to grab a small amount of it so we weren't in danger of being eradicated the minute we touched down at the cemetery.

I walked back into my room and noticed Michael sleeping peacefully and I smiled he must have had a hard time healing me; I stepped quietly to my closet and pulled on some underwear, flexible jeans and a grey V-neck. Happy with what I was wearing I moved my clothes away and opened the panel in the back of my closet where I kept my weaponry I pulled out my sword. It was different from the standard issue angel blade it was about a hands length longer than your standard issue pure black with a bloody red streak running from hilt to tip. I slipped my sword into my belt and pulled on my leather jacket, walking over to Michael.

"Hey babe, time to get up. Dean's going to be passing though Marshall in a minute, you need to come with me." I shook his shoulder waking him up; he gave me an acknowledging grunt and got up, eyes still half closed and his posture half asleep. I took the liberty of flying us to the side of route 70.

* * *

We sat on the side of route 70 waiting for the iconic Impalalalalalala to speed by. I heard a deep rumbling off in the distance and thought, 'Ah there's my ride.' I stuck my thumb out towards the Impala. Dean Screeched to a halt, mere feet away from me. 'Ok I'll just get… is that a shot gun?' Dean stormed out of the car and began firing rounds off at me with a look of pure wrath!

"You fucking whore! You were with Lucifer that entire time! You lied to us and handed Sam over to Lucifer! You son of a bitch!" He yelled firing off rounds towards my body.

"Hey don't you call her a whore!" Michael yelled back.

"Hey now Dean put down the gun, I haven't done anything." I raised one hand to hold back Michael and the other up in self-defense in a vain attempt to block the bullets.

"HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING?!" He roared getting a hit in on my shoulder.

"OW! What is that rock salt? You know what; I've had enough of this game." I zapped to stand next to him raising my fingers to his forehead and returned the memories Michael had erased. I went to catch him but Michael held my hand back which caused Dean to fall to the ground with a _Thump!_

"Why did you let him fall?" I asked healing my shoulder.

"He shot you; I think I'm inclined to have just a little pay back." He smirked picking him up off the floor and placing him in the back seat of the impala.

"I'm driving. As much as I love you, I don't trust you driving a car when you don't even know what a gear stick is." I told him forcefully getting in the driver's seat; he raised his hands in defeat walking over to the passengers side.

"Now you get some sleep, you look exhausted!" I told him with a small kiss before I started up the engine and continued following route 70.

"Urgh. Sariel? What's going on? Why are you driving my car?! Why is Michael asleep in my car?!" He groaned.

"Three words. Sam, Lucifer, Apocalypse." I replied sarcastically.

"Ok get ya. Still doesn't answer why you're driving my car." He shot a sarcastic look to my mirror while sitting up.

"Fine I'm driving your car because you were unconscious and we need to get to Lawrence." I sighed.

"Ok… why aren't you zapping us there?" he pressed.

"I got into a fight with Lucifer." I pulled up my shirt to show the scar under my rib. "He's got this weird ass knife that steals another angels grace and gives that power to the user, he stabbed me and received only a miniscule amount of my grace but it still left a dent in my over all zapping powers."

"Ok, pull over." He ordered.

"Why?"

"Because you need to recover and I don't trust you driving my car." I have to admit he had a sound argument so I pulled over.

"Mmm? What's going on?" Michael yawned.

"Come sit in the back with me." I poked him as I got in the back.

"Mkay." He agreed crawling into the large backseat with me.

"Ok you two love birds get some shut eye I'll wake you up if there's an emergency." Dean informed us as he started driving.

"Come here." Michael told me taking off his jacket as he brought me up closer to him using his jacket as a blanket, throwing it over us both as we regained our powers. Two angels sleepin in the backseat.

* * *

So only one more chapter to go! Oh sweet satan cock! what are we going to do!


	12. Chapter 12

Oh, it's the last chapter, oh i'm getting all teary eyed! i won't keep you long, just want to say to anyone reading, THANK YOU! and Enjoy.

* * *

**Michael **

I heard Dean slow the car down to a stand still and felt something poke my leg; I tried to ignore it but whatever it was it was bloody persistent!

"Hey Michael? We're about 5 miles out you guys wana wake up now?" Dean asked still poking my leg.

"Quit poking my leg, I'll get up in a minute…" I mumbled but Dean kept poking my leg.

"No you'll get up now. You too Sariel, time to get up." I opened one eye to look at Dean, who was smiling sarcastically,

"Rise and shine cupcakes!" He snarked.

"Shove it up your ass." Sariel groaned from beside me shifting closer into my shoulder.

"And a very lovely morning to you to Sariel, now both you love birds need to get up now." Dean got out of the car and I rolled over to kiss Sariel's head.

"Hey babe I need to get going. I've got to meet Lucifer on the battlefield soon." I kissed her again,

"Now you and Dean stay out of this fight ok?"

"What! I'm not staying out of anything, you'll need my help!" She argued sitting up and giving me one of her best bitch faces.

"Sariel no, if something happened to you because I messed up then that's on me." I told her firmly.

"And if something happened to you, what do you think that would do to me! I'm still the one of the strongest Archangels out there; I am not letting you go it alone!" She said with finality! I sighed knowing I wouldn't be winning this argument.

"Fine but please do remember the aim of the game is to cage him not kill him… not yet anyway and please don't try anything stupid please?"

"Nothing stupid. And besides I already have my sword with me." She gestured to the blackened blade on the floor.

"God, did I ever tell you I love it when you're bossy." I smirked kissing her cheek.

"Well when we survive this, I'll show you just how bossy I can get." She smiled before kissing me softly. "Ok now you go! Oh wait *Kiss* I love you Michael."

"I love you to Sariel." I zapped off to go and collect my weapon.

* * *

**Lucifer**.

I stood in the deserted, grave yard outside the vessels home town waiting for my brother to make an appearance, I scanned my surroundings mapping out the vantage points ect when I heard the flapping of wings behind me. I turned around to see him as hard faced and powerful as always, I waited for him to speak first but when he wasn't going to I thought I'd start this family reunion.

"It's good to see you Michael." I said sincerely.

"You too, it's been to long." He said in a serious tone.

"Can you believe it's finally here?" I asked gesturing around us at the apocalypse in its full glory.

"No, not really." He paced towards me and sighed.

"Are you ready?" he asked me obviously feeling as there was nothing left to say to me, but I had so many things I wanted to say to him.

"As I'll ever be… part of me wishes we didn't have to do this." I confessed.

"Yeah me to." He agreed.

"Then why are we?" I pressed genuinely confused at why we had to play this out.

"I have no choice after what you did." Michael seethed.

"After what I did? What if it not my fault?" I questioned.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Think about it. Dad made… everything, which means he made me who I am! God wanted the Devil." I spoke trying to change Michaels view on things.

"So?" Michael asked as if it meant nothing.

"So why? And why make us fight? I just can't figure out the point." I admitted.

"What's your point?" Michael asked seeming interested now.

"We're going to kill each other. And for what? One of Dad's tests, that we don't even know the answer. We're brothers; let's just walk off the chess board." I offered the way out, the solution. Michael shifted slightly taking a deep breath.

"I'm sorry I-I can't do that."

"Why not? I'm offering a solution! A way for us not to fight each other, why not take it?" I asked confused at this turn of events.

"You took her from me Lucifer. You know what; I can forgive you for leaving us but using Sariel? I'm sorry that's just going too far! She is my mate; she was made for me and I for her. But you, you stole her, wiped her memories, turned her against me!" Michael yelled and I knew right there and then that I had lost him, so I thought to myself might as well make the most of this then.

"And boy did she love it. The way she screams out your name and digs her nails into your back during sex! And the how she gives a fucking blowjob! Fuck blew my mind! And oh the way she messed with your head those few millennia while I was in the cage, fucking priceless. You've got yourself one hell of a whore Michael!" I laughed, taunting my older brother into a fight. The next thing I knew Michael's fist had connected with my face and he was holding the back of my head pounding his fist into me, he gave one last punch before throwing me away. I came back laughing, while healing my face.

"Struck a nerve did I Michael?"

"You are a monster Lucifer and I will gladly kill you!" Michael spat with pure disgust.

"If that's the way its gotta be then…. I'd like to see you try." I taunted rolling my shoulders in preparation for this fight. Michael looked about ready to kill me and I to him, we were both stopped by the deep rumblings of a car engine, we looked over towards the entrance of the cemetery to see Dean Winchester's famous impala being driven up the road with Sariel in the passenger's seat and Def Leppards Rock of Ages blasting out through the speakers, no doubt of Sariel's doing.

* * *

**Sariel's **

Dean pulled up and got out of the car,

"Sorry am I interrupting something?" Dean asked the two archangels sarcastically.

"Michael, Lucifer. So how's things going? All we need now is Gabriel and Raphael to show up and we can have a family reunion!" I commented walking to stand beside Michael, giving Lucifer a look of pure spite.

"Now Lucifer. We all know you're an egotistical, manipulative, backstabbing bastard but you're not stupid. Even you can't take on two Archangels at once. So how about you just give back Sammy and not kill anyone today?" I offered.

Lucifer chuckled menacingly,

"Ah Sariel. You are as clever as you are beautiful. No I'm not stupid. On a normal day there would be no way in hell I would take the both of you on but today isn't a normal day is it? It's the end of days Sariel and I'm feeling good!"

"Cocky son of a Bitch." I muttered readjusting my grip on my sword.

"Sorry to interrupt but I need five minutes with him." Dean growled pointing towards Lucifer.

"Boy you really are stupid. You shouldn't even be here!" Lucifer replied.

"Yeah well I am here, so suck it. I need to speak to Sam; I know he's still in there."

"Dean, you can't reach him… stand down." Michael said gently.

"If Adam's still in there you're next on my list, but I have to talk to my brother!"

"You little maggot… I've had enough of this, Leave now! You are no longer a part of this story!" Michael shot at him.

"Hey Assbutt!" Castiel appeared and threw angelic Molotov at Michael!

"NO! Wait!" I yelled as Michael flamed out and got sent up to heaven.

"Assbutt?" Dean asked Cas to which he shrugged.

"He'll be back but you got your five minutes."

"Castiel. Did you just Molotov my brother with holy fire?" Lucifer growled and Castiel started backing up,

"No one dicks with Michael but me!" He raised his hand and snapped his fingers turning Castiel's insides onto his outsides exploding him! Bobby on reflex shot the Colt at Lucifer's chest to which Lucifer broke Bobby's neck!

"Lucifer enough!" I yelled pulling out my sword as he threw Dean into the windscreen of the impala.

"Move out of the way Sariel, I'd rather not hurt you."

"Wow how chivalrous of you Lucifer but no and because Michael isn't here, I'm going to rip your heart out for what you've pulled!" I growled slashing forward with my blade! I managed to slash across Lucifer's chest throwing the horsemen's rings away; Lucifer growled clutching at his chest!

"I wasn't going to hurt you Sariel but now I really don't care. You'd be too much trouble to fuck anyway!" Lucifer mocked flinging me backwards with his grace I crashed against a tree. I was disorientated I watched him walk towards Dean,

"You know I've tried to be reasonable, for Sammy's sake! But you are a giant pain, in my ass!" Lucifer pulled Dean forward punching him across the jaw, I zapped next to them and grabbed Dean zapping him backwards before flying forward aiming for Lucifer's shoulder. Lucifer grabbed me pinning me to the ground,

"Ah such a familiar position huh Sariel?" he smirked dangerously above me; I panicked trying to throw him off me.

*Whoosh*

"Get the hell off her!" Michael yelled kicking Lucifer away; he leaned down to help me up.

"Are you ok?" I nodded and then catching out of the corner of my eyes, saw Lucifer charging towards Michael with his blade! I pulled Michael out of the way, using my body as a shield as I didn't have enough time to grab my sword. The blade slid effortlessly into my lung. I hissed in pain Lucifer who had stalled in surprise at my actions withdrew his blade from my side and grabbed my shoulder.

"Now Sariel. If you can't stay out of the way, I'm going to have to make you." Lucifer smirked snapping his fingers. I blacked out feeling air rush past my body and then the intense heat and pain of burning skin.

* * *

**Michael.**

I was pissed. Worried and Pissed!

"What have you done with her Lucifer!?" I yelled slicing open his arm.

"Oh I just sent her somewhere well hot! I'll get her later when I kill you and she'll be mine to screw every which way Michael and do you know what the best part is Michael, even if I don't win you'll never be able to find her… not where I've put that whore!" Lucifer replied parrying my next strike.

"Let her go Lucifer Now! She has nothing to do with this!" I roared with a terrifying rage!

"Ah but brother. She has everything to do with this!" Lucifer returned flinging me backwards.

"What the hell are you talking about Lucifer?" I asked regaining my balance.

"Why were you the only one of us to have been created a mate? A lover? Why you Michael?! Why you and no one else!" Lucifer raged I was taken aback by the sheer anger in his grace.

"I don't know why Lucifer, perhaps because Dad thought it strategic or something? Maybe It was Sariel's idea, MAYBE IT WAS JUST FATE!" I ranted back,

"Hey Assbutts!" Dean called out; I had forgotten Sariel had only zapped him into the bushes. Dean had just thrown down the horsemen's ring and was chanting the opening ritual. I flung Lucifer towards the edge of the Cage with most of my strength. Lucifer struggled against me calling out,

"You'll never find her Michael, not what I've put her with!" I punched him hard across the face sending him tumbling backwards into the cage, Lucifer leaned forwards and grabbed the front of my jacket pulling me with him, sending us both spiraling down into the cage!

That one split second action had just figuratively killed me.

* * *

**Dean**

It was over… they're gone.

I sat there next to the Impala busied and bloody from where Lucifer had punched me, I glanced up and to my surprise I saw Cas standing over me. He extended out two fingers and healed me,

"Cas! I thought you were dead?" I exclaimed!

"So did I?"

"Cas, Are you god?"

"That's a nice compliment Dean."

"What happens now?" I asked

"Nothing, Life goes back to normal. We did it we won Dean!" Cas beamed.

"Normal? Nothing is normal not now, I just got my brother shoved in the cage and Sariel is most likely dead! This feels pretty far from a win!" I raged.

"Dean… you got what you asked for. No heaven, No hell just more of the same." Cas put plainly. I sighed getting into the Car, "Come on then, there is no use sticking around here then. Let's go."

A couple of hours later into the car journey Cas started talking again,

"So what are you going to do now Dean? Are you going to go through with your brother's wishes and have a normal life or are you going to keep hunting?"

"I'm gonna stop hunting, get out and settle down… it's what Sam always wanted me to do. But that doesn't mean you can't pop in every once in awhile to have a beer, ok Cas?" I prodded his arm while driving,

"Ok Dean, all you have to do is call." He smiled back.

"So Cas what are you going to do now that all this is over?"

"Probably return to heaven, I'm sure it's total anarchy up there with Michael gone."

"Yeah, I'm sure it is but Cas if you ever need help just call. You're my friend and I will always help you."

"Of course Dean, now I must be going. Stay safe Dean and good luck with your endeavors, I'll take that beer soon." Cas flew off leaving me alone to drive away into the night.

* * *

...

*Clank, Crunch, Crack!*

"Hey! Let me go!" I screamed flaring my wings! I had to get out of here, I have to help Michael!

"Stop struggling Sariel, you're not going anywhere. Not for a long, long time… I'll make sure of that!" The Dark entity spoke with a snake like voice, slithering and cold. He threw the flames up around me scorching my grace before digging the black blades into my skin, the painful burning never dissipating always remaining.

"Oh and about your little fuck buddies Michael and Lucifer… they're dead." It hissed injecting it's venom throughout my system,

"What do you mean dead you bastard?" I growled through gritted teeth.

"I mean they threw each other into the Cage so they're as good as dead, now be a dear and shut the fuck up!" It growled no longer snake like but humanoid.

"Once that bastard Crowley is dispatched I'll be the new ruler of hell and you, you beautiful little whore are going to be shared for everybody. Call it payment for betraying Lucifer bitch!" It growled deeply breaking some of my bound wings… I need to get out…. I need to get Michael…. I need _help_.

But there is none. No one at all...

* * *

So there it is, Renegade. I really hope you enjoyed this, I did! This was the first fanfic i ever finished! (I'm terrible at finishing things! Starting? Fine. cool basis? Fine! FINISHING! ERMAGHAD!

ANYWAYS! Thank you, so, so much and any reviews that pass this way are allways such a pleasure (And just really awesome!) So Cheers folks!


End file.
